


Edwards Little Sister (Jasper Hale Love Story)

by Phoenix_Cullen



Series: Edward's Little Sister [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 27,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Cullen/pseuds/Phoenix_Cullen
Summary: What would happen if Edward had a little sister? And she was turned 1 1/2 year after him. When they meet again, will he remember her? And will the Cullen 's accept the new coven who moved into their territory? You get the answers to these questions by reading this book.





	1. Phoenix Liz Masen Agreste

Name: Phoenix Liz Masen Agreste

Age: 16/112

Birthday: 26th of July, 1904

Zodiac sign: Leo

Height: 177 cm

Hair: Bronze

Eyes: Crystal blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 37 kg

Blood type: B

Parents: Edward Anthony Masen Sr and Elizabeth Masen

Siblings: Edward Anthony Masen Jr

Powers: Copycat, fly, physical shield, control of elements, turn vampires/humans into humans/vampires, know if you are good or bad after your own will, change appearance at will, mirror

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois, USA

Hobbies: Reading, writing songs, singing, being with 'family'

Likes: Reading, writing songs, singing, being with 'family, hunting

Dislikes: Bella, the Volturi, Jessica, being pranked,wolves

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and setting her on fire

Actress: None


	2. Chapter 1: Spanish Influenza

1918  
Carlisle Cullen POV

The other doctors told me that I should go home and rest. Of course they didn't know that I didn't need any rest at all. I went into my last patients for the day.

The Masens.

They had newly lost the father in the family and both the mother and the son could die any moment. The only one in their family that wasn't ill, was the daughter at 14 1/2 years. I walked into their room and checked on them. I frowned when I realized that they were slowly dying.

"D-Doctor..." Elizabeth coughed. I turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen is a beautiful woman with long, wavy, bronze hair and deep blue eyes. Even though she's sick, she still has her beauty.

"Yes..." I whisper.

She held her right hand out to me. I took her hand in mine. With all her strength that Elizabeth had in her, she stared at me with serious ocean blue eyes.

"You must do everything in you power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." She tells me. I grasped her right hand lightly, when I see the life leave her eyes. I slowly put her hands on her chest and pulls the blanket up, cover her completely. I looked around to make sure no one was around me. I turn to Edward, who's about to die.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

He looks me in the eyes. I lean towards his neck. I can feel him stiffen up when I bite him. I pulled up and was about to take him with me out, when the door opens with a loud bang. I looked up and saw a teenage girl running towards Elizabeth's dead body.

"Mom? Mom! No! Not this! Not again!" She cries over her mom's body. This must be Elizabeth's daughter, Phoenix Liz Masen. She looks so much like her mom. The same bronze hair, the same ocean blue eyes.

I snapped out of my trance when I hear coughing. I looked at Phoenix, who stumbled backwards and almost fell. But I ran up to her and caught her. I felt her body start to heat up. I realized that she had gotten the Spanish Influenza. I hurried out of the room and too another doctor. I gave Phoenix to him and told him what happened. He just nodded and hurried down the corridor with an unconscious Phoenix in his arms. I went back to the room and lifted Edward up and hurried down to the apartment I was renting.

Third Person POV

While Carlisle runned to his apartment, Phoenix was put in an own room and doctors tried to help her. She hadn't been hit with the virus that bad, so it could mean they could save her life. She was put into a false coma to help her body heal.


	3. Chapter 2: Transformation and Hunting

1920  
Phoenix POV

It has been two years now. I have just turned 16. I am still alive, but I'm almost dead. I hear someone open the door and walk quietly over to my bed.

"So young and vulnerable." A man voice said. "I'm gonna put you out of your misery." I was confused when he said that, but then I felt something sharp in my neck and my whole body started burning. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth.

The stranger lifted me up and ran outside with me. He ran so fast. Suddenly he stopped. It felt like he put me down inside a cave. And then I blacked out.

THREE DAYS LATER

Unknown POV

It has been 3 days since I bit her and she hadn't woken up yet. She should wake up soon or she wouldn't make the transformation.

I heard her heart one last time and then it stopped. I put a black,long sleeved dress next to her with a black robe and a pair of black high heels with diamonds. Then I braided her hair and putted in a hair pin. I then putted on her blood red lipstick and glittering red and black eye shadow. I left a note that explained what she was and who I am. I told her where she was and that she had a choice on what to feed on. Human blood or animal blood. I also told her where she was. Then I put down a little mirror, so she could see how she looked like herself. Then I started to run. I didn't stop until I got home to my mate and coven. And that was a long trip. I just hoped Phoenix did the right thing.

"How did it go?" My mate, Kiana La Flitwick, asked when I got inside the house.

"Good. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." I answered her.

"Liam... Eh Coven Leader, there are nomads here. What do we do?" The new boy in the coven asked. His name was Fishman. Karelius Fishman. My coven started to get big. We were 8 vampires. 6 of us were gifted. It was only my mate and I who didn't have a gift.

The oldest of the boys was me. Liam Destancio. Then it was Grayson Mightylion. He was 1271. His gift is that he showed you your worst nightmare become true. After Grayson, it was Simon Lightning. 771 years old is that boy. The most strategic vampire would lose against him in a fight, thanks to his gift. He can copy every single one of a person's movements. He has been in many fights over the years. He loves his mate, Helene Da Caprio, more than anything. Then it's Sebastian Solarim at the age of 551. He can make you forget memories and make you fake ones. His mate, Malin Greengrass, was the only one that could calm him down when he got angry. Last, but not least, there's Karelius Fishman. He's the youngest one in the coven at the age of 27 and he's also the newest to our diet. He can see parts of a person's past when he touch them for the first time. (That sounds so wrong. I'm sorry). It's only Grayson and him without their mate in my coven. His eyes are still red since he's been drinking human blood in 25 years. My coven don't hunt and feed on humans, we feed on animals. Sometimes its hard not to kill a human, but you manage to ignore that feeling after a couple of years.

Then it's the girls in my coven. The oldest out of them is Helene Da Caprio at the age of 667. Her gift is so she can do things a witch can do, like spells and potions. It's hard to keep her calm when she feel like someone or something is threatening her family (Her coven). It's only her mate, Simon Lightning, who can talk to her then and calm her down. And after Helene comes Malin Greengrass, who's 600 years old. She can make herself invisible and walk trough anything at her own will. She is very peaceful and hates that we need to kill to survive. And last, my beautiful and wonderful mate Kiana La Flitwick. And she's at the young age of 177. She don't got a gift, but she doesn't need one. She is a strong, independent woman who protect her family no matter what. She's like the mother in my coven and I'm like the father.

"Liam, what do we do?" My Kiana asked me, bringing me out of my trance.

"We tell them that they should leave and if they don't, let Grayson do his thing." I ordered the young boy in front of me. He nodded and flashed out of the house. I turned around and gave Kiana a kiss on the lips, before I ran after him. I followed his scent to a clearing in the woods and saw that the nomads are surrounded by my coven and a pack of three wolves. There are three shapeshifters here, Violet DeLacour: the Alpha, Zoey Cattleya Newton: the Beta and Livi Sofia Rae, we are friends, even though we are natural enemies.

The Alpha spotted me and ran into the woods and came out as a human. She ran up to me and informed me that the nomads tried to attack her and the two other pack members, while they were in their human forms. I gave her a nod and turned to the nomads, who's now staring at me with their red eyes. I saw that they were shocked over my coven's golden eyes and that we worked with wolves

"Who are you?" I yelled to them, snapping they out of their thought's.

"I am Laurent." The dark skinned nomad told us. "This is Victoria." He nodded to the only woman in their coven. She had curly, red and orange hair. "And James." He gestured to the blonde vampire on his right side.

"Why are you here?" The Alpha of the pack, Violet DeLacour, ordered to know.

"We were just passing through. We were just going to grab a little snack on the way." Laurent answered.

"Well then you can leave now, WITHOUT and snack!" Helene demanded them.

"We need to feed, so why not here." The woman, Victoria, told us.

"Grayson." I said.

Grayson walked up to the three nomads and stared at Laurent.

Suddenly Laurent started to scream, while clutching his head.

"AHHHHH!" Laurent screamed. Victoria and James looked at Grayson with scared expressions. It was obvious that they were scared that he would do that to them too.

"Grayson, it's enough now." Kiana said softly, walking over to my side. She had gotten here too. Grayson stopped and walked over to Kiana with a sad face. Kiana hugged him and stroked his back, comforting him. He may look cold and harsh on the outside, but he is really soft and kind on the inside.

"Not here, not in this country. You can feed when you're out of this country." Malin spat at them. You could see she was starting to get pissed and that wasn't a good sign.

"Okay, we're leaving now and we are not going to hunt before we are out of Norway." Laurent promised.

"Good." Kiana said. "The pack will follow you to the border and make sure you don't feed before you are out of Norway." Violet, Zoey and Livi all nodded. Violet went into the woods and came out in her light grey wolf form. They ran out of the clearing with the nomads.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house." I told my family.

"I am coming after." Malin told us. Her eyes was black now. "I need to hunt before I go back to the house."

"I am going with her." Sebastian said. I nodded and the rest of us ran back to the house. When we got back to the house, we all went to our rooms.

"What's wrong Liam?" Kiana asked me. She sounded worried. I sat down on our bed and put my head in my hands. I took a long unneeded breath before I answered my beautiful mate and wife.

"I'm worried about Phoenix. I mean she's so young and all of her family are dead. I'm worried that she will chose the wrong way, because human blood taste better. I'm worried that all of you will never get to meet her, that she'll be killed by the Volturi." The words was just flowing out of me now. Kiana sat down on our bed next to me and started to stroke my back soothingly.

"Only time can answer your questions, dear."

EARLIER THAT DAY

Phoenix POV

When I opened my eyes, I could see so much clearer than before. And my body didn't burn up of the fever I had. I sat up and looked around. I was in a stone cave that had one single lantern in it. There was a pile of clothes and a pair of black high heels in a corner. I stood up and walked over to the clothes. I put them on and started to put on the shoes. When I was done I saw a little mirror lying next to a note.

I picked up the little mirror and looked into it. If I said I was shocked over my new look, I would be lying. I nearly recognized myself. 'I got red eyes!' Was the first thing I thought. Then I started to look on how my whole face looked like. My bronze hair looked fresh and alive in a beautiful up-do with a pretty hairpin in it. I had blood red lipstick and red and black glittering eye shadow. The clothes was a stunning, black, long sleeved dress and a robe with a hood. I was wearing black high heels with diamonds. But I was most shocked about my red eyes and snow white skin. I was pale before, but now I was as white as snow. I decided I wanted to read the note, because I was curious on how I suddenly was well. Why my eyes was red. And I got a feeling those questions would be answered if I read the note. I picked up the note and read what it said.

Dear Ms. Phoenix Liz Masen

I think you want to know what happened to you, so here we go. Phoenix, you're a vampire. And no, I'm not joking. That's the reason your so pale. And your eyes are read, because you're a newborn. You have a choice in what you want to feed on. You can either feed on human blood or animal blood. Human blood taste better, but then you get all those lives you have taken. Animal blood doesn't taste as good as human blood, but it's better if you don't want to drink human blood. You may or may not have a gift. That means if you got a gift you can do things other vampires can't do. You can walk into the sunlight, but don't do it if there is humans around. That's because we start to sparkle in the sun. That's why I gave you the robe.

Our most important rule is: NEVER spill our secret to humans.

I brought you to Volterra. That's where the Volturi lives. They are the vampire leaders. DON'T GET ON THEIR WRONG SIDE! They can kill you in seconds! Watch out for Jane and Alec. They are known as 'the witch twins'. They got the most dangerous gifts in the Volturi Guard. Jane can make an illusion of pain that hurts like hell all over your body. And Alec is the complete opposite of his twin. He can make black most surround you and you lose your senses. Hearing, smell, sight, taste and feel. Be careful!

If you want to visit me, you can get to Norway and to a small village named Askim. Then you run into the biggest forest near Askim and you should smell our scent. But I warn you. We are friends with a pack of shapeshifters, they are humans that turns into huge wolves, and they attack vampires they don't know. We are 8 vampires in my coven right now.

Me, the Coven Leader. I am 1814 years old, but is frozen in the age of 27. I'm not gifted. Then there's my mate, Kiana La Flitwick. She's 177, looks like she's 25. She's not gifted. (We vampires are really protective over our mates) Then it's Grayson Mightylion. He's 1271 and frozen in the age of 19. His gift is that he can show you your worst nightmare become real. Karelius and him are the only one without mates. Simon Lightning is next up. 856 years has he lived. He looks 25. You are doomed to lose a fight against him, even if you are the world's greatest strategist. His gift is that he can copy every single movement of a person. His mate is Helene Da Caprio. Helene Da Caprio can be a little high on herself, but that's only because she was raised that way. She looks 20, but is 667. Her gift is that she can do magic a witch can do. Her mate is Simon Lightning. Sebastian Solarim. He was turned while he was 22 and he's now 551 years old. His gift is that he can erase your memories and make you fake ones. His mate is Malin Greengrass. Malin Greengrass. She's 600 and was turned and the age of 19. She hate that we need to kill to survive, but she thinks that it's better to kill animals than humans. Her gift is that she can make herself invisible and walk trough anything at will. Her mate is Sebastian Solarim. Last, but not least, is Karelius Fishman. H is the newest to our diet after feeding on humans in 25 years. He looks like an 18 year old boy and his really 27. His gift is that when he touch someone fir the first time, he can see parts of that persons past. (This can sound wrong, but isn't meant like that). We drink animal blood to live along with humans. We got golden eyes, because we hunt animals.

You can not eat, sleep, cry or drink. Hope you find peace in your new life.

Your Sincerely  
Liam Destancio

That explains a lot. But vampire? Cool. I've always loved to read about them and wanted them to exist, and now I am one myself. I want to see if I really sparkle in the sun, so I grabbed the mirror and putted the note in one of the inner pockets of my robe. I then stepped out of the cave and into the sun. I looked in the mirror and see that I really do sparkle. I put the mirror in the same pocket as the note and pulled up the hood on my robe. And then I put my arms inside my robe. My whole body was now covered and I stopped sparkling.

I started to slowly walk out of what seems to me like a small forest. I had walked a while and was surrounded by tress when I smelled it. It was the sweetest thing I had ever smelt. It was better than any kind of perfume or flower.

I started to run towards the smell, but when I was almost there I jumped up into the trees. It was like the nature was helping me coming to my prey. I looked down to see a couple. A man and a woman. The woman had obviously fallen and was now bleeding from a deep cut on her leg. The man tried to calm her down and stop the bleeding. I took a deep breath and smelled her delicious blood. I felt a burning feeling in my throat and knew it was the vampire side of me that wanted to feed on the couple. But I focused with all my self control on not attacking them, so I jumped down and started to run away from the humans.

I ran until I smelt a new scent, and followed it. It was the smell of Mountain Lions. It was 4 Mountain Lions, that was drinking from a small river. A mother, a father and two children. I lost control over my thirst and attacked them.

I attacked the father first. He put up a fight, but he didn't hurt me or ruin my clothes. I held him down and bite into his neck. I could feel the hot blood streaming into my mouth. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. His body started to go limp on my arms and I finished him. I then went for one of the children. I didn't want the child to suffer, so I snapped it's neck and started to drink. When I was done with it, I just threw the body over to the father and went for the 2nd child. I snapped it's neck once I got a hold of it and buried my face in it's neck. I threw the body over to the two other bodies when I was done with it and lunged at the mother. She didn't put up a fight, because she just saw her children got killed and then she wanted to be with them. When she was empty I threw her over to her family and washed my face.

I started to dry sob because I can't cry. I had just murdered a little family like my own was, because I was thirsty! I just wanted the bodies to burn so I knew that I wouldn't be haunted by that. I felt heat behind me, so I turned around and saw that their bodies were burning. My eyes widen when I realized that I could be gifted. I turned to the river and put my hand over it. 'I want the water to make a little tornado' I thought. I was shocked when I saw that it did actually happen. I then understood that I could manipulate and control the elements.

When their body was turned into ashes, the fire stopped. I putted my hand inside my robe and pull out the mirror and look in it. I nearly lost it because my eyes wasn't red anymore. They were gold! I put the mirror back in the pocket and started to run. I just ran. I didn't care about were I ended up, I just wanted to get away. When I got to a village, I walked up to a lady and asked which country I was in. She told me in bad English that I was in Bulgaria.


	4. Simon Lightning & Helene Da Caprio

Simon Lightning

Name: Simon Lightning  
Age: 25/867  
Birthday: 12th of July, 1149  
Zodiac sign: Cancer  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Gold  
Height: 187  
Weight: 74 kg  
Skin: Golden  
Blood type: O  
Parents: King Nicholas Linux Lighting and Queen Simone Emma Bridgewater Lightning  
Siblings: None  
Powers:Adaptive Muscle Memory  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Nagoya,Japan  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body

Adaptive Muscle Memory: The power to replicate movements after observation. Not to be confused with Instructive Muscle Memory

Helene Da Caprio

Name: Helene Da Caprio  
Age: 20/763  
Birthday: 23rd of March, 1253  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Dark  
Height: 165  
Weight: 60 kg  
Blood type: A  
Parents: King Alexandrio Da Caprio II and Queen Alexandria Da Caprio  
Siblings: Princess Alexandria Da Caprio II  
Powers: Witch Craft  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Acqui Terme, Italy  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body


	5. Sebastian Solarim & Malin Greengrass

Sebastian Solarim

Name: Sebastian Solarim  
Age: 22/647  
Birthday: 24th of June, 1369  
Zodiac sign: Cancer  
Hair: White  
Eyes:Gold  
Skin: Pale  
Height: 193   
Weight: 82 kg  
Blood type: AB  
Parents: Lord Antony Worrall Thompson and Lady Arista Penny Solarim Thompson  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Memory Erasure and Memory Restoration  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: London, England  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body

Memory Erasure: The user is able to erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory to erasing a persons's entire memory/personality  
Memory Restoration:The user can heal others memories which have been altered or deleted. Those suffering from amnesia will fully regain their lost memories

Malin Greengrass

Name: Malin Greengrass  
Age: 19/696  
Birthday: 17th of January, 1320  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Powdery  
Height: 160  
Weight: 50 kg  
Blood type: A  
Parents: Luigi Greengrass and Astoria Daphne Greengrass  
Siblings: Jackie Valorie Greengrass  
Powers: Invisibility and Intangibility  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Nice, France  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

Invisibility: User can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others.  
Intangibility: User is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done var between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non/physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity.


	6. Sarah Red Honeydukes & Karelius Fishman

Sarah Red Honeydukes

Name: Sarah Red Honeydukes  
Age: 15/91  
Birthday: 25th of November, 1925  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius  
Hair: Honey  
Eyes: Red  
Skin: Honey  
Height: 152  
Weight: 43 kg  
Blood type: O  
Parents: King Filiph Christian Red III and Queen Selena Scarlet Honeydukes  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Omniscience and Humanization  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Copenhagen, Denmark  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

Omniscience: The power to know absolutely anything and everything infinitely.  
Humanization: The user can transform themselves or other beings into regular humans by removing all of their supernatural traits, which renders their target completely powerless. Can be reversed.

Karelius Fishman

Name: Karelius Fishman  
Age: 18/123

Birthday: 17th of April, 1893  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Hair: Ginger  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Pale  
Height: 180  
Weight: 69 kg  
Blood type: B  
Parents: Don't know  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Psychometry  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Askim, Norway  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body

 

Psychometry: The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person.


	7. Kiana La Flitwick & Liam Destancio

Kiana La Flitwick

Name: Kiana La Flitwick  
Age: 25/273  
Birthday: 30th of June, 1743  
Zodiac sign: Cancer  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Powdery  
Height: 157  
Weight: 60 kg  
Blood type: A  
Parents: Lord Alastor La Flitwick and Lady Ginevra La Flitwick  
Siblings: None  
Powers: None  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Edinburgh, Scotland  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

Liam Destancio

Name: Liam Destancio  
Age:27/1910  
Birthday: 1st of December, 106  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Tan  
Height: 183  
Weight: 82 kg  
Blood type: B  
Parents: Doesn't remember  
Siblings: None  
Powers: None  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Madrid, Spain  
Status: Immortal  
Thing that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body


	8. Grayson Mightylion

Grayson Mightylion

Name: Grayson Mightylion  
Age: 19/1367  
Birthday: 19th of November, 649  
Zodiac sign: Scorpio  
Hair: Platinum blonde  
Eyes: Gold  
Skin: Pale  
Height: 198  
Weight: 74 kg  
Blood type: AB  
Parents: Doesn't remember  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Dream Manipulation  
Occupation: None  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: New Castle, England  
Status: Immortal  
Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body


	9. Violet DeLacour, Zoey Cattleya Newton & Livi Sofia Rae

Violet DeLacour

Name: Violet DeLacour  
Age: 19/115  
Birthday: 17th of January, 1901  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Ice blue  
Height: 150  
Weight: 60 kg  
Blood type: AB  
Parents: Florence DeLacour and Aimèe DeLacour  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Shapeshifter  
Occupation: Protector of humans  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Askim, Norway  
Status: Mortal  
Things that can kill her: Most things

Zoey Cattleya Newton

Name: Zoey Cattleya Newton  
Age: 18/114  
Birthday: 3rd of January, 1902  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Hair: Dark blue with light blue stripes  
Eyes: Ocean blue  
Skin: Fair  
Height: 178  
Weight: 58 kg  
Blood type: AB  
Parents: Pablo Newton and Lasagna Newton  
Siblings: Filiph Newton  
Powers: Shapeshifting  
Occupation: Protector of humans  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Askim, Norway  
Status: Mortal  
Things that can kill her: Most things

Livi Sofia Rae

Name: Livi Sofia Rae  
Age: 17/113  
Birthday. 23rd of March  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Hair: Chocolate brown  
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
Skin: Tan  
Height: 184  
Weight: 59 kg  
Blood type: AB  
Parents: Unknown  
Siblings: Unknown  
Powers: Shapeshifter  
Occupation: Protector of humans  
Home: Askim, Norway  
Birthplace: Askim, Norway  
Status: Mortal  
Things that can kill her: Most things


	10. Chapter Three: Shopping and a New Power

1920  
Phoenix POV

I was walking around in a forest near the village I ended up in yesterday after running a little more.

I am now in Romania.

_'I wished my eyes was blue again, so I could walk into the village with the humans.'_ I thought.

Suddenly I felt a tingling feeling from my eyes.

I pulled out the little mirror and saw that my eyes was back to the colour they had before I was turned.

_'I wish that my hair was raven black.'_  I thought.

I was shocked when I saw that my hair was slowly turning black.

_'Think I found out that I got one more gift.'_ I thought.

I had hunted a couple of minutes ago, so I was sure that I could manage to not attack any of the humans in the village.

I flashed there with my super speed and walked in to the market.

It was many humans here.

Even though I had changed a little of my appearance, I still had my hood up because I was still overnatural beautiful.

I walked over to a shop that sold dark, victorian like clothes.

I stepped in the shop and started to walk around to look at clothes.

I had found all the money I had hidden in my room in the pocket of the robe. And that was a lot.

The lady that worked here walked over to me and started to talk in romanian. I still understood her though.

"Te pot ajuta?" She asked. (Can I help you?)

"Da, poti. Am nevoie de rochii şi haine cu o glugă." I answered, talking in fluent romanian. (Yes you can. I need some dresses and robes with a hood.)

"Aşteaptă chiar aici. Am ceva perfect pentru o doamnă ca tine." She said with a smile on her face. (Wait right here. I got something perfect for a lady like you.)

She then walked away from me.

When she got back she got a pile of clothes on her arms.

She handed them to me and pushed me inside a changing room.

When I was done I walked out and hang back the clothes I didn't wanted.

"Imi iau aceste haine." I told her. (I'm taking these clothes.)

**A/N: This will be a part two of and maybe a part three. We'll see. Bye little bats.**

**_~Phoenix_Cullen~_ **


	11. Chapter Four: Shopping and a New Power - Part two

1920

Phoenix POV

I had now arrived in a shoe shop. I went around in the store looking for new shoes.

I had found quite a lot that I liked, so I tried them on.

I decided to buy all of them.

I walked back to the counter and the man was there to help me.

"Vreau să cumpăr aceste pantofi, te rog." I told him. (I want to buy these shoes, please.)

"Desigur, doamnă." He answered, smiling at me. (Of course ma'am.)

I paid for the shoes and walked out, pulling my hood up.

I walked to the abandoned house I found yesterday.

I went out in the forest to hunt, letting my appearance become my own.

I was walking around smelling after animals, when a strange scent come to me.

It smelled a little like the other smell in the cave, from my creator.

I understood that this scent was a vampires.

Suddenly someone jumped on me from behind and pinned me to the ground.

"Finally. After all these years. One of the Italian scum." The raven haired man that pinned me down said.

He talked english with a romanian accent.

"Calm down Vladimir. Let her tell us who she is and why she's here, before we kill her." The blonde vampire beside him said.

"Can you please let me go. I'm not one of the Volturis if that's what you think." I told him.

He looked at me in shock and then his grip got a little slacker, because he was still shocked.

I managed to get out of his grip and stood up, brushing snow of my clothes.

"If you ruined my clothes, I would have killed you." I warned Vladimir.

He gulped and looked to his friend for help.

"I am Stefan and this is Vladimir. And who may you be?" The blonde vampire, Stefan, asked me.

"I am Phoenix Liz Masen. I'm a newborn. I was completely done with the transformation yesterday." I told them both.

"Pleasure to meet you Phoenix. And I am truly sorry for attacking you. You just looked very much like one of the Volturi's and we have something unfinished business with them." Vladimir apologized.

"Apology accepted. And what did the Volturi do to make you that pissed at them?" I asked.

"Let's go to our camp. We can tell you there. And maybe you could tell us your story." Stefan said.

"Okay. Show the way." I told them, gesturing for them to go first.

They took of running and I easily caught up with them.

When we got to their camp, Vladimir tried to start a campfire, but it wouldn't lit on fire.

"Step back." I told him firmly.

He did as I said, sharing a confused look with Stefan.

I lifted my left hand and thought 'Let the fire start.'

And to Vladimir and Stefan's shock, fire erupted from my hand and started the campfire.

I sat down on one of the logs and pulled my hood down.

Vladimir and Stefan looked shocked at me, I couldn't tell if it was because of my gift or if it was because of my look.

I had changed my look into how my natural look was, before I started hunting.

My natural bronze hair was still in the same braid and my red eyes were normal.

"If you don't stop letting your eyes widen, they will be bigger than your head soon." I told them, staring into the fire.

They quickly regained their senses and sat down on the other side of the campfire.

They told me their story about how their lives used to be perfect, before they got attacked by the Volturi.

When they were done, I think I looked shocked because that was a shocking story.

"Now tell us your story." Vladimir said. "

Uh, okay." I said unsure, because my life story wasn't perfect if they thought that.

"Well, I was born in Chicago, America in 1903.

I also lived there my whole human life.

My parents, Elizabeth Masen and Edward Anthony Masen Sr, loved me and my brother of all their heart.

My big brother, Edward Anthony Masen Jr, loved me and protected me as much as he could.

I thought nothing was gonna break our little family.

But I was wrong.

When the Spanish Influenza came in 1918, my parents and big brother got it.

My father died in the first wave.

I began to get depressed.

I started to cut myself and promised myself that if my family all died, I would commit suicide.

I still got the scars." I said and rolled up the sleeve on my right arm.

"When I got the message that my mother died, I got to the hospital and ran to her and Edwards room.

The family doctor, Dr Carlisle Cullen, was standing over my brother when I ran into the room.

When I saw her dead body, my heart broke. I ran over to her bed crying and screaming 'Mom? Mom! No! Not this again!'.

And I again felt the pain of losing another beloved family member.

Suddenly it became hard to breath and I started coughing.

I stumbled backwards and would have fallen if the doctor didn't catch me.

He lifted me in his arms and carried me out of the room.

He ran over to another doctor and gave me to him.

The doctor that carried me ran down the corridor and into a new room.

The doors opened and more doctors came in. I was almost unconscious, but it was like I was still there.

The doctors talked about lying me in a false coma to try and get the virus out of me, because I wasn't hit that bad by it.

And at that time I was 14 1/2.

1 and 1/2 year later I'm still in the false coma.

I could still hear and smell, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I was nearly dead and I was weak.

One day I heard someone open the door and walk quietly over to my bed.

And then I hear the person say: 'So young and vulnerable.'

It was a male.

He also said 'I'm gonna put you out of your misery.'

And I didn't understood what he meant with that, but suddenly I feel that he bit me and the in the next seconds he picked me up and ran to Volterra.

I felt him put me down in a cave and then I blacked out, because of the pain.

Three days I woke up, alone, in the cave.

And looked around.

It was so strange, because suddenly I could see so much better and I smelt something strange too.

And at last I felt fine.

Not sick.

Not bad.

I actually felt okay.

I then walked over to a pile of clothes that lied in a corner.

It's the clothes I'm wearing now.

I then saw a little mirror on the ground next to a note.

I picked up the little mirror, but nearly dropped it when I saw my reflection.

I nearly didn't recognize myself.

I looked so much prettier and paler and of course I had creepy red eyes.

I then picked up this note that explained every thing." I handed them the note so they could read it.

When they was done they gave it back to me.

And I continued the story.

I told them that I resisted human blood when I hadn't even hunted and they looked impressed.

I told them that I ran away after discovering my gift and how I ended up in Romania.

They made me promise before I leaved, that I would keep in contact with them.

I promised and ran back to the abandoned house and changed my appearance to the one I used in the village earlier.

I then walked out and looked for a shop where I could by a big trunk.

Finally I got to a shop that sold trunks, so I went inside to look for one.

When I got back to the house I didn't only have ONE trunk, I had THREE.

I decided that the smallest one was going to have shoes in it.

The biggest one was going to have clothes in it.

And the middle one was going to have everything else, but mostly books.

I was going to get books tomorrow before I leave.

I have decided to go back to Bulgaria and live there a couple of years, before I am going to visit my creator in Norway.

_**Next morning** _

I picked out something simple, but yet pretty to wear.

I laced up the boots and turned my hair black and my eyes blue, before I walked into the village with my hood up.

I went to the bookshop and bought a couple of books.

I put all of them into the middle trunk, when I got home.

I had packed up everything, I just needed something to leave in.

I walked out the back door and focused my nature powers on making a black carriage.

And I also made 2 black stallions get out of shadow.

I also made a coachman out of shadows.

I was started to get better at using my gifts.

I flicked my hand and made a wave of wind carry out my trunks and placed them in the carriage.

The coachman opened the door for me and bowed like I was a royal. I gotta say I like this.

When I was all settled down for the long trip, I made the horses start driving, while I started to read all my books.


	12. Chapter Five: The Village and The Little Hunt

1920  
Phoenix POV

It has been 2 days since I left that village in Romania.

I was now on the border line between Bulgaria and Romania.

I was near a little village and I decided to go into the village, because I needed more clothes and I needed some new books.

I changed into something else, changed my eye color to green and did my hair and makeup. I finishing lacing up my boots and stepped out of the carriage.  
I used my gift to let the trees cover up my carriage.

I then walked into the village.

I walked until I saw a bookshop and went in.

I looked around and decided to try to read books on completely different languages.

I ended up buying a couple of piles.

I then flashed back to the carriage and left the books in the book trunk.

I walked into a clothes shop and looked around and tried on a couple of dresses and cloaks.

I payed for them and left the store.

I walked back to my carriage and laid the new clothes in the trunk with clothes.

Now I wanted to discover the woods around the village.

I walked out and pulled my hood up because it was raining a little.

I sniffed in the air for the scent of any animals.

My eyes shot open when I smelt an animal. But to get to it I needed to run a couple of miles.

I started to run.

I noticed that I got longer and longer into the mountains the longer I run.

I stopped when I was like 100 meters away from the animal.

It was a grizzly bear.


	13. Chapter Six: The Bulgarian Coven - Part One

1920

Phoenix POV

I crouched down and jumped on the bear.

I drank until the bear was empty.

When I was walking away after I had set the body on fire.

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Suddenly I felt someone collide with me and pin me to a tree. I felt a little shock when the hands touched me.

I looked up and saw an Asian looking boy.

I grabbed his arms, twisted them, and threw him off me.

He hadn't expected that I would fight against him. I saw that on his face.

He lifted his arm and a white light shot out of his palm and hitted me right in the chest.

I flied backwards and hit a tree so hard it broke. It didn't fall on me though.

I stood up and focused on making the earth attack him.

He jumped around trying not to get hit by the earth. It was hilarious!

When he finally figured out that I did this, he shot that light at me again and it shocked me so I lost focus, and he got over to me and grabbed my arms, holding them on my back so I couldn't use my gift without hurting myself in the process.

My hood was still on, so he obviously hadn't seen my face.

His eyes were red, so I knew that he was feeding on humans.

He dragged me all the way to a beautiful mansion, long into the woods.

When he opened the door and dragged me inside, I understood that the room we ended up in was the living room.

He started yelling for someone.

"Lionel! Everyone! Get in here!" He yelled.

I don't understand why he yelled. I mean they are obviously vampires like me, so they would have heard him if he whispered.

I just wanted to cover my ears.

Suddenly 6 other vampires were standing with us. All of them human drinkers.

"What is it Jakob? Who is this young lady?" The only other male in their coven asked.

He looked like he was 26 years old and the girl in his arm's, probably his mate, looked around the age 23.

And the only black haired vampire looked like she was around the age 22.

The vampire that had attacked me, his name is clearly Jakob, looked like he was 24.

Two girls, one blonde and one brunette, wrapped arms with one another. They both looked 17.

And the last girl was blonde and stood alone like the black haired one. She also looked like she was around 17.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jakob decided to speak again.

"I don't know who she is. She was in the woods and suddenly she attacked me! Are we going to kill her?" Jakob lied and asked.

I attacked him?! What an ass! That was the last straw!

I turned around, grabbed his arms and flipped him around so he landed on the floor.

Did I forget to tell I took karate lessons when I was younger? Oh well, now you know.

"I attacked you?! That's not how I remember it at all!!" I hissed at him and let him go.

He flashed over to the black haired girl and put his arm around her, glaring at me the entire time.

"And how do you remember it?" The brunette asked me, still having her arm wrapped with the blonde.

"Well, I had just finished feeding and was walking back to where I left my carriage, when suddenly he comes out of nowhere and attack me! I protected myself, not attacked him." I gave him a death glare, that I'm sure would have killed him if he still was a human.

"That maybe true, but I want to know one thing." Jakob suddenly said.

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"What is your gift? I have never in my 1523 years, met anyone with the power to manipulate the earth itself." He finished.

"How can I know that I can trust you? That you won't just run of to the Volturi." I asked.

I knew they wouldn't do that. I knew that they were good, but they don't need to know that, do they?

"Well maybe we should present ourself to each other." The blonde girl that stood alone said.

"Yes we should."

The male I didn't know the name of speaked up again and took some steps towards me.

He was now standing in front of me.

"I am Lionel Crete, the Coven Leader." He said while offering me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and shaked it. The same shock I felt when Jakob first touched me, came again when I touched Lionel.

"I am Jasmine Sunlight. I'm Lionel's mate."

The girl who had been standing in Lionel's arm's this whole time, walked up to me and shaked my hand.

I felt the shock again.

I was starting to wonder why I felt that every time I touched another person.

Wait a minute... I didn't feel that shock when I touched Stefan and Vladimir.

What the hell is going on?

"You have already met Jakob Rico." Jasmine said,  snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And this pretty lady is Lizzie Blue, Jakob's mate."

The girl walked up to me and shaked my hand, glaring at me.

I didn't feel the shock now though. Wonder why.

"I am Caroline Vega and this is my twin sister Liza Tori Vega."

The blonde girl standing with the brunette came over and pulled me into a hug. Her twin soon joined our little group hug.

I just stood there frozen.

I felt the shock two times now. Because I felt the shock when each of the twins touched me.

They finally let go of me and walked back to where they were standing.

"Hey, I'm Carmen De Montana." The last blonde walked up to me and said.

She shook my hand and I felt the shock AGAIN.

I was starting to get sick of that.

"Can you tell us who you are now?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to the right.


	14. Caroline Vega & Liza Tori Vega

Caroline Vega

 

Name: Caroline Vega

Age: 17/369

Birthday: 10th of July, 1647

Zodiac sign: Cancer

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Eyes: Red

Skin: Fair

Height: 165

Weight: 65 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Liza Tori Vega

Powers: Invisibility and Wand Magic

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Tryavna, Bulgaria

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

 

Invisibility: User can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others.

Wand Magic: User can perform a variety of magical acts by using a wand. These wands can be endowed with its own magic or the user can use it to tap into his inner magic. If they can access magic without a wand, the object merely offers special assistance, such as augmentation or provide magic the user cannot access alone.

 

Liza Tori Vega

 

Name: Liza Tori Vega

Age: 17/369

Birthday: 10th of July, 1647

Zodiac sign: Cancer

Hair: Hazel Brown

Eyes: Red

Skin: Powdery

Height: 166

Weight: 65 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Caroline Vega

Powers: Wand Magic

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Tryavna, Bulgaria

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body.

 

Wand Magic: User can perform a variety of magical acts by using a wand. These wands can be endowed with its own magic or the user can use it to tap into his inner magic. If they can access magic without a wand, the object merely offers special assistance, such as augmentation or provide magic the user cannot access alone. 


	15. Carmen de Montana

Carmen de Montana

 

Name: Carmen de Montana

Age: 17/407

Birthday: 24th of May, 1649

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Red

Skin: Powdery

Height: 157

Weight: 50 kg

Blood type: AB

Parents: Edwin de Montana and Lillith de Montana

Siblings: Edward de Montana

Powers: Inclinkinesis and Teleportation

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnavo

Birthplace: Burgas, Bulgaria

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

 

Inclinkinesis: 

The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance their own body for combat, either by turning into animals, humanoids, monsters, etc. or by making the body stronger. User with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives.

Teleportation: 

The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system.

While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners.


	16. Lizzie Blue & Jakob Rico

Lizzie Blue

 

Name: Lizzie Blue

Age: 22/1767

Birthday: 29th of December, 249

Zodiac sign: Capricorn

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Skin: Mocha

Height: 150

Weight: 45 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Powers: None

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Piacenza, Italy

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

 

Jakob Rico

 

Name: Jakob Rico

Age: 24/1619

Birthday: 16th of February, 397

Zodiac sign: Aquarius

Hair: Russet Brown

Eyes: Red

Skin: Caramel

Height: 187

Weight: 70 kg

Blood type: B

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Powers: Fulminokinesis

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body

 

Fulminokinesis: User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces.


	17. Lionel Crete & Jasmine Sunlight

Lionel Crete

 

Name: Lionel Crete

Age: 26/1987

Birthday: 30th of July, 29

Zodiac sign: Leo

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Skin: Tan

Height: 197

Weight: 83 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Powers: Agnikinesis

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Crete, Greece

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and burning his body

 

Agnikinesis: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.

 

Jasmine Sunlight

 

Name: Jasmine Sunlight

Age: 23/1960

Birthday: 19th of January, 56

Zodiac sign: Capricorn

Hair: Hazel Brown

Eyes: Red

Skin: Fair

Height: 148

Weight: 39 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Lord Mikhail Sunlight and Lady Jasmine Lily Sunlight

Siblings: None

Powers: Ictiokinesis

Occupation: None

Home: Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria

Birthplace: Dariyah, Saudi Arabia

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and burning her body

 

Ictiokinesis: The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics.


	18. Chapter Seven: The Bulgarian Coven - Part Two

1920

Phoenix POV

 

"My name is Phoenix Liz Masen." I answered, my face was still like a poker face. I didn't show any emotions.

"Can you tell us what your gift is." Liza kinda demanded from me.

"Only if you tell me yours first." I demanded back.

"Okay. So here we go." Lionel said, clapping his hands together.

"I can control and manipulate fire.

Jasmine here shows you what your deepest darkest desire is.

Jakob can control electricity as you have already seen.

Carmen can turn into every animal that has ever existed.

Caroline can turn invisible and use wand magic.

And Liza can only use wand magic." He said, pointing to the persons when he mentioned their gift.

"Your turn."

"Well, I can control and manipulate the elements, I know if you are good or evil at will and I can change appearance. I'm not sure if I have more powers, because I hadn't noticed any other waking power." I said. "Oh, and was it all a coincidence that when I touched almost everyone of you I got a little shock?"

When I said the last sentence they looked strange at me.

"Shock? We didn't give you a shock." Jakob exclaimed.

"But it felt like it. Maybe it was... I don't know." I muttered.

"Wait a minute." Jasmine said, walking over to me. "Who did you feel the shock from?" She asked me.

I pointed at everyone, except Lizzie.

It looked like she was expecting that answer.

"Lizzie, come over here sweetie." Jasmine said, waving Lizzie over here.

Lizzie kissed Jakob on his chin and walked over to us.

Jakob gave me a look that said 'Hurt her and your dead'.

"Can you tell her what your gift is, Lizzie." Jasmine said soft, smiling to her.

"Why not." Lizzie said and turned to me. "My gift is nothing. I don't have a gift."

She then walked back to Jakob that held his arms around her in a protective way.

"Phoenix, dear, focus and think of electricity shooting out of your hand and hut that vase. Okay?" Jasmine said, pointing to a vase.

I nodded and lifted my right hand with my palm facing the vase, and focused on what she told me to do.

I closed my eyes for better focus.

I felt my hand heating up, so I opened my eyes to see my hand glowing white.

I didn't loose focus and suddenly a white light, much like the one Jakob shot at me, shot out of my palm and destroyed the vase.

I looked at my hand in disbelief and heard the other gasp at that.

"I knew it!" Jasmine suddenly yelled, startling everyone.

"Knew what, love?" Lionel asked his mate, walking over to her.

"I know one of her powers! You are a copycat! You can copy every gift a vampire has with a single touch. That can make you the most powerful vampire alive." Jasmine said.

I'm pretty sure if Lionel didn't hold her she would have been jumping up and down like a kid.

"Wow. I didn't know a vampire could have 5 gifts. Who knows if I actually have more." I said amazed.

"5 gifts? Now I'm really curious to how you can have that many gifts. I mean, most vampires only have one." Lionel exclaimed.

"Have you met other vampires than us before?" Carmen asked, walking closer to our little group.

"Yes I have. I've met the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir. They were pretty cool. They told me their story and I told them my story." I said with a little smile, remembering the bonfire two days ago.

"Stefan and Vladimir?!" Liza yelled.

"And they were nice?!" Caroline finished. She was also yelling.

"That's hard to imagine." Jakob said.

I looked at them all with a 'What the hell are you talking about'.

"They were nice to me. Well after that Vladimir almost killed me,"

At this they looked both terrified and fascinated.

"Because I had on a black cloak with a hood on and he thought I was in the Volturi Guard." I finished.

They at least looked more understanding now, even though I know they didn't understand everything.

"Why were you so shocked with hearing that they were nice to me?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Well, it's strange to hear that Stefan and Vladimir were being nice to someone." Caroline started.

"Because normally they are killing vampires they meet." Liza finished.

"Oh..." I said quiet, looking down when realisation hit me.

"Pull your hood down right now." Lizzie demanded in a very rude way.

"Maybe if you can learn how to ask and talk more nice, I could do it." I spat at her.

Jakob growled at me and took a step towards me, protecting Lizzie if I would try to attack her.

"I think Phoenix is right Lizzie. You talked quite rude to her." Carmen spoked up.

"Thank you Carmen." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back. "And Phoenix could you please pull your hood down for us?"

I grinned because she did this to annoy Lizzie.

"Of course Carmen." I said while lifting my hands to pull my hood down.

It looked like their eyes were gonna pop out of their heads when I pulled the hood down.

I can't blame them though.

My hair was shiny, fresh and looked unreal in its natural bronze colour.

And my face wasn't much better.

It was flawless and sharp, but also soft and smooth in one way.

My lips was almost full and they were formed perfect, giving me the little smirk my brother used to have.

My skin was paler than any of theirs, because when I was a human I was really pale.

My eyelashes were almost completely black and was the complete opposite of my skin.

I also got some weak freckles over my nose.

And last was my eyes.

I think it was them that shocked them the most.

My eyes were crystal blue like when I was a human. I had changed them back to this, because I missed my natural eye colour.

"Ho-how can your eyes be blue? You are a vampire! You're eyes should be red!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"If you listened I told you that I could change my appearance at will. So I changed my eyes back to their natural colour because I wanted to." I said, rolling my eyes at how stupid she was.

Jakob jumped on me, he had enough of hoe I treated and talked to his mate.

I put one arm up and stopped him in midair with the element air, and dropped him on the floor.

"Stop!" I said, my tone was ice cold and emotional less. "If you continue to attack me, you will just end up getting yourself hurt. And this is not a threat, it's a warning."

I glared at him with dead eyes, making him cover in fear.

"Can you please tell us your story? You don't need to if you don't want to." Carmen asked.

I gotta say, out of all the vampires in the Bulgarian Coven, I like Carmen the most.

She was so calm and nice around me.

She walked up to me and guided me to the sofa. I sat down and looked at the coven when they sat down too.

"If you are gonna trust me completely you need to know my back story." I said while looking at my hands.

"It started when the Spanish Influenza came to Chicago, my home town." I started still looking at my hands.

"My father, Edward Anthony Masen Sr, died in the first wave.

I became depressed after his death and started to harm myself."

At this I rolled up my sleeves on my right arm and showed them some almost invisible scars.

They gasped and Jasmine looked like if she could cry, she would be crying already, and I just started to tell my story.

"And after a little while my mother, Elizabeth Masen, and my older brother, Edward Anthony Masen Jr, got the Influenza too.

They were being treated by our family doctor, Carlisle Cullen."

They all looked at each other when I said his name.

I decided that I was gonna ask them about that later.

"When my mother and brother got the Influenza, I was 14.

I was the only one that hadn't got the Influenza.

And when I was 14 1/2 I got a letter that said that my mother and brother was very close to die."

I stopped a little at this part and thought of that dreadful day.

The day I lost my family.

I felt something hot run down my cheeks. I immediately raised my hand to take it away and I felt something wet.

I pulled my hand away from my face and looked down on my fingers, only to be met by the sight of blood.

I was crying blood.

How is that possible? I mean, vampires can't cry.

They all gasped again when I lifted my head and they saw the blood on my cheek.

I continued my story.

"I rushed to the hospital and into my family's room.

I wanted to talk to them one last time.

When I got there, Dr. Cullen was straightning up after standing over my brother.

I didn't give him much thought and ran over to my mother's bed.

I immediately saw that she was gone.

I cried and screamed after her. I didn't want to loose her too.

Dr. Cullen was in deep thoughts when I suddenly started to cough.

I coughed and stumbled backwards and tripped in my own feets.

If Dr. Cullen hadn't caught me, I would have hit the floor.

He picked me up and ran out of the room to another doctor and that was when I fainted.

The doctors putted me in a false coma in hopes for me to get better.

I was in the come for 1 1/2 year.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could still hear and smell.

Over the months I started to feel worse.

I was ready to die. I mean, then I could finally meet my family again.

I have never been afraid of death.

One day, a couple of weeks after my 16th birthday, I could hear someone open the door to my room and quietly walked over to me.

First I thought it was one of the doctor, but the doctors were never that quiet.

Suddenly I heard the person start to talk. And by the voice it was a male.

He said: 'So young and vulnerable.' That was when I understood that the person was a male. 'I'm gonna put you out of your misary.'

That was the last thing I heard him say.

Of course I was confused when he said that and I wondered what he meant with those words.

Not long after I feel that his teeth are in my neck.

I wanted to scream, because of the burning pain that hit me. It was so much worse than the Influenza. I just wanted it to stop.

I felt him lifting me up, run out of the hospital I'm lighting speed and put me down in a cave.

Then I blacked out from the pain.

A couple of days later I woke up alone in the same cave.

In a corner lies a pile of clothes, a pair of black high heels with diamonds, a hand mirror and a note.

You can read the note yourself."

I handed it to Lionel, who read it out loud.

When he was done, he gave the note back to me and nodded for me to continue.

"After I was dressed I looked in the mirror and almost dropped it.

I was unsure if the person I saw was me, because the person was over natural beautiful.

But the thing that creeper me out the most was the red eyes I got.

I read the note and walked out of the cave to see if I really did sparkle. I did.

I pulled my hood up and started to walk at human pace through the woods.

I was surrounded by trees when I first smelled it.

It was the sweetest, mouthwatering thing I had ever smelled.

I started to run in vampire speed towards the smell.

Right before I got there I jumped up in a tree and used the trees as a road the rest of the way.

I looked down when I was right over the scent.

It was a man and a woman.

The woman was bleeding heavily from a cut in her leg and the man tried to stop the bleeding and calm her down.

I realised it was the blood that made my throat burn.

I didn't want to kill anyone.

I managed to run away from the humans and endedup with feeding from a family of Mountain Lions.

When I remained my human senses I started to dry sobbing.

I had just killed a family exactlylike my own.

It was a mother, a father and 2 children.

I wanted their body's to dissappear, and suddenly I smelt something from behind me.

I turned around to see the body's on fire.

That was when I first discovered my gift to control and manipulate the elements.

I was in Volterra, but I wanted to get away because I had a bad feeling about that place.

So I ran. I didn't know where I was heading, I just wanted to get away from Volterra.

I stopped right outside a village and stopped an old lady and asked where I was.

She was kind and told me that I was in Bulgaria and she even told me which village it was too.

I hunted and drank from some bears and started to run again.

I ended up in Romania and bought some clothes and shoes.

I went hinting and ran into Stefan and Vladimir.

They brought me to their camp and started a campfire.

They told me their stories and when I told them mine, they comforted me when I was done.

When I left, they both gave me a hug and told me to keep contact with them. And I do.

The next day I went into a little village and got some clothes, shoes and books. I also got three trunks.

I used the element shadow to make a carriage, two horses and a coachman.

Then when I got here I hid the carriage in the woods.

And then after I was in the village, I went out hunting and you all know what happened after that."

They were completely silent after I was done telling my story.

Then Jasmine came over and wrapped me in a hug.

Carmen soon joined in and we three hugged for a while.

"Now I got one question Lionel." I said, when the hug was done.

He nodded for me to ask the question.

"Why did you all look at each other the first time when I mentioned Dr. Cullen?" I asked simply.

"Well, I know a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And I think it's the same one that treated your family." He said, careful to not say anything wrong.

"Continue." I told him.

"And he is a vampire..." He finished.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in complete shock.


	19. Chapter Eight: The Little Argument

Jasmine POV

I was so shocked over what I just heard.

This poor girl had lost her family and when she was ready to meet them again, she loose that and is now a monster like us.

"Do you want to live with us?" I blurted out.

She looked at me with a look I couldn't read.

"I will think about it. You will get an answer tomorrow. We sees then." She said, standing on putting on her cloak and pulling her hood over her head.

She quickly walked out of the house and everyone turned to me.

"You didn't just ask that birch to live with us, did you?!" Lizzie almost screamed out.

I was taken back of her tone.

No one has ever talked to me like that.

"What's so wrong with that?" Carmen yelled back, flashing in front of Lizzie.

"She is dangerous!! She almost killed my Jakob!!!" She screamed in Carmen's face.

Bad idea.

Everyone took a step back when Carmen started to shake.

When her anger got out of control, she would turn into an animal thanks to one of her gifts.

She turned into an eagle and flew out a window.

"Perfect. Look what you did now Lizzie." Lionel scolded.

We were like a family.

Lionel as the dad and me as the mom. That's one thing that's never going to happen.

I can never become a mother. 

The rest of the coven is like siblings. But sometimes they can argue about everything.

"Can all of you just stop! It is Phoenix's choice if she want to stay with us or not. So can you all just shut up!" Caroline almost yelled.

Everyone turned to her and either nodded or said a quiet yes.

Then everyone started to do their own things.

I walked up to my room.

Lionel and I often share this room, but when he knows I need to be alone the room is all mine.

I walked through the room and opened the doors to the balcony and stared out into the forest.

'I just hope she choose to stay with us here.' Was what I thought before walking inside again.


	20. Chapter Nine: The Nomads - Part One

1926

Third person POV

 

Since that day Phoenix stayed with the Bulgarian Coven.

She had discovered that she got the ability to fly.

Jasmine saw Phoenix like the daughter she never got.

Phoenix was sarcastic and sassy, but could also be really kind, helpful and warm hearted.

Lionel was over lucky to see his mate this happy.

Lizzie hated Phoenix and Jakob couldn't stand her.

The twins, Caroline and Liza, thought she was ok, but they didn't talk much.

Carmen was the one that liked Phoenix the most.

Whenever Carmen and Phoenix was together, Phoenix had purple eyes.

They had figured out that it was a part of the gift where she could change her appearance at will.

Her eyes change colour when she is in different moods.

But now we are walking away from the story.

The two of them became best friends and did almost everything together.

Phoenix practised her new, copied powers in a little clearing near the house.

When she practiced a specific power the owner of that power came with her.

Carmen POV

I was happy when Phoenix chosed to stay with us.

Even though we hunted humans and Phoenix hunted animals, she stayed with us and didn't convicted us.

Phoenix and I soon became best friends and we do almost everything together.

Today when we were in the clearing and Phoenix finally managed to get full control over my gift to teleport, we smelled an unfamiliar scent.

Phoenix looked at me, her eyes were yellow, then she used her ability to fly to find out where the scent came from and who it belonged to.

When she landed her eyes were red, she grabbed my hand and teleported home.

"Lionel! Get everyone down here." She yelled.


	21. Chapter Ten: The Nomads - Part Two

1926

Phoenix POV

 

I had just yelled for the others to come down and they were down in a couple of seconds.

They saw my violet eyes and Lionel immediately spoke up.

"Carmen? Phoenix? What's going on?" He asked. His tone stone hard.

"I had just managed to get full control over the teleporting, when we smelled an unfamiliar scent. So I used my flying ability and saw three nomads heading this way." I told him.

"What are we going to do Lionel?" Liza asked, her arms around her sister.

I swear those two almost never leave each other.

"We are going to meet them." He answered.

~Time skip brought to you by Aro singing in the shower~

When we got to the clearing, the nomads was there already. We surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Lionel demanded to know.

They didn't answer.

Bad idea, guys.

"Phoenix."

I took a few steps closer to them and made sure they all focused on me.

I focused, my eyes turning rainbow coloured, on the earth making the blonde trapped in a headlock. And if he tried to escape, his head would rip off.

"We're gonna talk if you let him go." The nomad in the middle said.

All of them had burgunder red eyes. Not clear red like my coven.

The one in the middle had really dark skin and shoulder length, almost black hair.

The only woman acted like a cat. She was a little crouched down, ready to attack. She had fiery red orange hair with a lot of leaves in it, thanks to the woods. She had the same pale skin like the dude I nearly ripped the head off.

The last man, the one I nearly killed, was blonde and sickening pale. His shoulder length hair was on a loose ponytail on the back of his head and he didn't have any jacket or shirt.

Once I let him go, the dark skinned vampire started to talk.

"I am Laurent. " He presented himself. "This is Victoria."

The woman, Victoria, nodded.

"And James."

The blonde dude, James, just stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I knew my eyes changed to shock pink, because I was uncomfortable.

Carmen walked up to me and put an arm around me before she glared at James. She saw that his look made me uncomfortable.

Victoria noticed the glare and jumped at Carmen, ready to rip her head off.

In the blink of an eye, I had layed Victoria on the ground.

One of my hands hold her hands over her head and my other hand was around her throat.

I felt a shock from Victoria when I touched her.

She obviously had a gift.

Yippi. Lucky me. Note the sarcasm.

I knew my eyes were now grey and black. That happened to my eyes when I was angry.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I spat at her, still holding her down.

"Let's calm down everyone,-" Laurent was cut of mid sentence of a growl that came from Carmen's throat.

"-and talk." He finished with a sight.

"Okay. I agree with you. Let's go to our house and talk." Lionel said. "Phoenix, let Victoria go."

I let her go and walked over to Carmen and looped my arms with her's.

~Short time skip~

We all sat down and Laurent started to talk.

"You got a pretty house. But that is not the point. I think you wanted to ask us some questions." Laurent started to babble.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Jasmine, or Jassie as I call her, asked the three nomads.

"We were just passing through. We didn't mean to cause any harm." Laurent said.

"Then you can leave. We don't have any problems with you so leave!" Lizzie said out of the blue.

I just stared at her like she was an alien, because she didn't act like a bitch.

The nomads left quickly after Lizzie said that.

"Lionel, Victoria has a gift. I don't know what it is, but I know that she has one." I took a step towards him when I said that.

"I think you can find out what it is soon. But for now just relax." He said.

~Time skip brought to you by Caius playing Pokémon Go~

1935  
Third Person POV

A couple of years after the encounter with the three nomads, when the rest of the coven was out hunting, Phoenix was sitting in her room and thinking.

Phoenix POV

I sat alone in my room at the mansion, thinking.

I thought about what I wanted to do in the future.

About how I wanted to meet my creator and other vampires that didn't feed from humans.

About that I wanted to discover the whole wide world.

About meeting my other half, my reason to live, my soul mate.

When I looked at Jassie and Lionel or Lizzie and Jakob, and saw how happy they looked like when they were together. I wanted to know what that felt like.

I had decided on what to do.


	22. Phoenix Eye Color

Hey. I made this chapter because I'm sure you want to know what her different eye colours are and what they mean. So let's get right into it.

Crystal Blue~Human

Red~Normal vampire

Gold~Right after she has fed

Emerald green~Disgusted

Yellow~Curious

Ice blue~Ursa (Her other personality, kinda like the Major for Jasper)

Grey~Bored

Grey and black~Angry

Rainbow~Focused

Purple~Happy

Pink~Love

White~Scared

Turquoise~Sad

Violet~Confused

Shock pink~Uncomfortable

Dark brown~Nervous

Clear pink and forest green~Calm

Orange~Shock

Silver~On guard

So yeah. That was it. I just wanted to tell you so you are not utterly confused. See ya next time little bats.

_~Phoenix_Cullen~_


	23. Chapter Eleven: Until We Meet Again

1935

Phoenix POV

 

I heard the door open and close. The others were back.

I walked down the stairs and saw everyone chatting with each other.

"Lionel, I need to tell you something." I spoke up, making everyone stop talking and turn to me.

They looked shocked at my turquoise eyes and the sad tone in my voice.

I saw that especially Jassie looked with a worried expression at me.

"What is it little bird?" Jassie asked, looking worried. "Is there anything wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong Jassie. I just need to tell you something I have decided to do." I took a deep uneeded breath.

"I have decided that I want to leave you. And before you say anything, it is not because you have done something wrong. Believe me it's not.

I just want to discover the world.

I want to meet my creator and vampires like me, that feeds on animals.

It's something I have been thinking in quite the while now.

And it was a very hard decision. Because I don't want to leave you.

You have made me feel like I still have a family that loves me." When I said this, I walked over to Jasmine and grabbed her hands.

"You have made me feel wanted.

And I will always be thankful for that.

But I need to find out what's out there. I want to see everything.

And I got a feeling that my mate is out there somewhere.

I want to meet my mate, to feel the same happiness you and Lionel and Lizzie and Jakob feel when you are together.

You understand that don't you?" I asked, looked into her venom filled eyes.

She just nodded, to afraid to say anything because she would break down.

I took a look around the room and saw that even Lizzie and Jakob looked sad. And no, I'm not joking.

"Will you still keep contact with us?" Carmen pleaded, breaking the silence.

I looked over at her and it felt like my unbeating heart broke.

"Of course I will. You didn't think something else, did you." I answered her, feeling that blood tears slowly falled down my face.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Liza asked, her voice cracked a little when she asked the question.

"Tomorrow or in two days. That's what I had in mind." I answered.

Carmen ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug, while she started dry sobbing.

I was shocked at first, but then hugged her back like there was no tomorrow.

I wished that I got a chance to see them all as humans.

Suddenly I heard gasps and heartbeats started to erupt from the living room.

I let go of Carmen and looked around the room and was shocked about what I saw.

Everyone had more colour to their skin, had normal eye colour and a delicious scent. I could hear their hearts beat and I was frozen in shock.

"What the hell happened to us?! Since last time I checked we weren't humans!" Jakob shouted out.

I covered my ears and took a step back.

"Jakob, please lower your voice a little. You may not be a vampire, but I am still one and your shouting doesn't help one bit." I said as calmly as I could.

"But how can you still be a vampire and we are humans?" Liza said while glaring at me.

They were obviously jealous of me being a vampire. Well some of them, but anyway.

"I think it's my fault. I wished that I could have a chance to see you as humans and then it happened." I said, my voice almost cracked because I was both nervous and sad because I didn't know if I could make them vampires again.

My eyes must have been a colorful mess. I think they are all turquoise and clear pink and forest Green at the same time.

"Change us back then!" Lizzie ordered. She looked at me with hate in her eyes, but there was something else too.

Pity. Happiness.

I don't think Lizzie want to be mean to me, I think she's just like that because I almost killed her mate. That must have been terrifying to think of.

"Calm down Lizzie! I don't think Phoenix meant to do this to us. I think she need to calm down a little and then she can focus on us changing back. Okay." Jassie said, defending me.

I smiled at her and knew my eyes were rainbow colored now. They were like that because I focused on turning them to vampires again.

I heard their hearts stop and their mouth watering scents disappeared.

I turned my eyes to look at the coven and saw that they were back to being vampires.

I sighed in relief.

Then I thought of something.

"Lionel can you get me some fire. Carmen please get me some water. Jakob can you please make a ball of electricity for me. Liza can you get me some of the soil outside please." I gave almost everyone something to do, because a plan started to form in my head.

When everybody had gotten what I told them to get, I started to work.

First I walked over to Lionel who had just started a fire in the palm of his hand.

I stuck my hand into the fire and made something.

When I pulled out my hand, I made sure that it was closed.

I opened up my hand a little and lifted up a ring. I gave that to Lionel, who had now stopped the fire.

He took it, looked at it and pulled me into a big hug.

"Thank you." He said with a warm smile before putting the ring on.

I then turned to Jasmine and took the last thing out of my palm.

She gasped when she saw the necklace I had made to her out of fire.

I walked behind her and put it on.

When I was done she turned around and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Thank you so much, little bird." She whispered, while venom filled her eyes yet again.

I gave her a loving smile and knew my eyes were pink now.

I turned around and walked over to Liza, who had a pot with soil in her hands.

I stuck my left arm into the soil and grabbed something I had made already and pulled my arm out.

Liza sat the pot down on the table and looked at what was dangling from my hand.

"To me?" She asked, it was even hard to hear her even with vampire hearing.

I nodded and she looked at me with venom filled eyes.

She managed to put the necklace on herself before she tackled me in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

When I let go of her, I turned to her twin.

I lifted my right hand and made a little tornado and stuck my left hand into the tornado and pulled out a necklace from the tornado.

I took out the tornado and gave the necklace to Caroline.

She putted it on and pulled me into a hug.

"Blagodarya ti." Caroline said, blinking away the venom that was filling her eyes. (Thank you in Bulgarian)

I gave her a reassuring smile before walking over to Jakob and Lizzie.

I started to form something out of the ball of electricity that Jakob made and grabbed it.

It was a ring and a necklace.

I looked at Jakob.

"I'm sorry that I've attacked you so many times. I know I should have reacted in another way. I give you this ring kinda like a sign to that we are not going to fight each other again. Deal?" I said while holding the ring out to him.

He took the ring and it looked like he was thinking over what I just said.

"Deal." He said, a smile creeping up on his face.

He gave me a one armed hug and started to study the ring.

I turned a little around to face Lizzie.

I walked around her and putted the necklace around her neck.

I walked to the spot where I was standing before and looked Lizzie straight in the eyes.

"I knew we had a bad start, but I am willing to put that behind us if you are. I know that it sounds like a cliche or something like that, but who cares." I rolled my eyes. "I hope we can be friends from now on."

Lizzie just stared at me. I knew that my eyes were dark brown right now.

Suddenly she jumped on me, wrapping me in a big hug.

I hugged her back, a little smile found its way to my lips.

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder, I just didn't like the way you treated my mate. I know it sounds bitchy and egoistic, but that's the only way I can describe it." She told me with a little smile when the hug was done.

I squeezed her shoulder and walked over to poor Carmen, who had venom filling her eyes.

I dipped my hands in the water that was in a bowl in her hands.

I formed a necklace out of water and lifted my hands out of the water.

I putted the necklace around her neck and embraced her in a hug.

She started to dry sob into my shoulder.

"Thank you." She sobbed. "I just don't want you to leave."

"I understand that. And I don't want to leave. But you know why I choose to do this. And I promise you, this is not the last time we see each other." I said while tears of blood ran down my face.

We let go of each other and I made my way over to the stairs.

"Oh, and I have decided to leave as fast as I have packed my things." I told them, walking up the stairs.


	24. Chapter Twelve: The Vampire Pixie

1935

Phoenix POV

 

Yesterday was the day I told the others that I had planned to leave them.

Today I had already finished packing the things I'm taking with me.

I was walking down the stairs to the door because I had already said my goodbyes to everyone and was on my way out.

When I had my hand on the door handle, I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw the whole coven walking over to me.

"We just wanted to give you this. To show you that you'll always be a part of this family." Carmen said, handing me a bracelet with their crest on it.

I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." I whispered to all of them.

I looked at them one last time, before pulling up my hood and running to my carriage hidden deep in the woods.

I went into the carriage and let the coachman take me god knows where.

1938  
Phoenix POV

Right now I was sitting in a bar in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

It was in the middle of the night and I was sitting close to the window, looking out into the night.

I was one of the few persons in the bar.

I hear the door opening and high heels clicking against the wooden floor.

The person, that is obviously a woman, walk over to me and sit down without saying a word.

I slowly turn my head around to look at the person in front of me.

It was a girl that looked around the age of 19.

She had short, spiky, dark brown hair and really pale skin.

On her look people could thing she looked exactly like a pixie.

But the thing that stood out the most to me was her eyes..

They were golden.

'Vampire' I thought when I looked her in the eyes.

And she had great fashion sense too.

"Hi, I'm Alice and I'm a vampire just like you." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I looked at her in shock. How did she know I was a vampire.

I knew my eyes was giving me away now, because they would turn orange when I was shocked. Plus I don't smell like a human.

"Phoenix." Was all I said before I shake her hand.

I gripped her hand and immediately felt a shock.

She's gifted.

When I let go of her hand I asked her something.

"What is your gift?"

"Subjective precognition. I can kinda see the future. It's a little clouded when it comes to humans. And the future change all the time based on people's decisions." Alice explained to me.

"So that's how you knew I was here?" I asked her, now more fascinated with her.

"Yeah. But I gotta ask, what's your gift? Because your eyes have changed a couple of times already." Alice said.

"Not here. I can show you in another place." I said, loud enough for only her to hear.

Alice just nodded and we stood up at the exact same time. We walked out and into a forest nearby.

When we reached the forest, the wind blew our way. I sniffed in the air and smelled something. I smelled a couple of deers and I know that Alice could smell them too.

I started to run towards the scent, I know that Alice followed me.

When we reached the deer we snapped their neck and drained them quickly.

"Can you show me your gift is now."  Alice said, skipping over to me like a child.

"Why not." I answered simply, knowing that what I was going to do would freak her out.

I stared of into space, focusing on using the one gift I was going to show her.

She looked in awe when she saw my rainbow colored eyes.

I felt my appearance change and by the look on Alice face it worked.

She let out a little scream at how I looked like. I had changed my appearance to look like Alice.

I turned back to my self and Alice squeak higher than I thought was possible.

"You can change your appearance at will. That is so awesome." She exclaimed.

"Do you want to join me?" She suddenly asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because then you can be with someone like you. Someone that feeds of animals." She said.

"No, I'm sorry. I would, but right now I can't." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe we will meet each other another time." She said before running off.

"Yeah..." I said quiet.

What a strange little pixie.


	25. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

1930

Phoenix POV

 

I was walking down a street in the middle of the night. I was wearing (outfit above) and was walking towards my old house in Chicago.

I had managed to get my old key to the house and I was going to get something that belonged to me.

I had changed my hair color to blonde and my eye color to my crystal blue.

I saw some of my old friends walking down the street, laughing and having fun.

I felt a weak smile brought itself upon my lips.

I missed them of course, but I knew I had to move on. Forget them.

~Time skip brought to you by Felix in a ballerina dress~

I reached my old home and opened the door.

I stepped inside and took a look around.

It was exactly like I left it.

I went over to the stairs and walked up to my mother's room.

I opened the box where she got all her jewelry and picked up the ring she promised me.

It was still as beautiful as always.

It was my grandmothers and my mother got it from her.

I slide the ring on my finger and leave.

I take one look back at the house, then disappear into the night.


	26. Chapter 14: The Norwegian Coven

1947

Phoenix POV

 

I was currently Norway.

It is 2 years since the 2nd world war ended and I was on my find to find the Norwegian Coven.

I had reached the small town, Askim, and was now running into the biggest forest close to Askim.

I picked up the scent of vampires and knew I was heading the right way.

I was now running towards the scent, when I picked up another scent.

It smelled like wet dog and felt the little tingling in my eyes that only came when I was disgusted. 

I just shrugged it off and continued towards the scent of vampires.

Violet POV (I KNOW no one was ready for THAT)

My pack and I was out patrolling, when we smelt an unfamiliar scent.

It was a vampire that was heading towards Liam's house.

I told Zoey and Livi to stop the vampire and I ran to Liam's house.

When I banged the door open, all the vampires were there in half a second.

"Violet, is there something wrong?" Liam asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"There's an unknown vampire on the way towards your house. I sent Zoey and Livi to stop the vampire while I ran here and told you. What are we going to do?" I rambled out.

"We are going to meet this vampire and figure out what he or she wants. And Grayson if it is needed, I need you to be prepared to use your gift. Okay?" Liam said.

Grayson just nodded, his eyes was emotion less.

Poor boy. He need to find his mate soon, before he becomes an emotion less monster.

He already started to be okay with using his gift on others.

In the corner I could see his coven mates worried faces.

They all started to run out and I shifted into my wolf.

Phoenix POV

The smell of vampires was getting stronger and stronger.

Right now I was in a meadow and not far away I could see the lights from a house.

But before I could take another step, something crashed into me, throwing me half across the meadow.

When I stood up, I saw a vampire coven at 9 vampires and three huge wolf's.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The vampire that looked like the coven leader, like Lionel, said. He looked around the age of 27.

I was unsure of what I was going to say and obviously I used too long time, because a name was called and a boy with platinum blonde hair took a few steps towards me.

He stare at me like he is expecting me to feel or do something.

Suddenly he falls to the ground, screaming and clutching his head.

All of us get shocked by that and take a step back.

He kept trashing around for a while before he went limp for a second.

He was on his feet immediately.

"How did you do it? How did you block my power and turn it back on me? How?!" He fired away, gripping the collar of my jacket and pulling me closer to him.

"Grayson, calm down. Give her a chance to answer and give her some space to breath." The woman next to the coven leader spoke up.

Grayson didn't move, so I decided to push him a little backwards. I felt the shock that told me that I had copied a power.

"To answer your question." I said, pointing to the first person that talked, who was obviously the coven leader. "I'm here to find Liam Destancio. Do you by any chance know him?"

"Of course I know him. I am Liam Destancio. What do you want from me?" My creator, Liam, said.

"I just wanted to meet you." I answered with my normal poker face on.

"Why? I don't think he is that famous in the vampire world. I don't mean it bad!" A dude with black hair said.

"You wrote this note to me." I gave him the note that I found when I woke up as a vampire. He started to read it for himself.

When he was done reading, he stared at me with wide eyes.

"You are -" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Phoenix Liz Masen. Yes I am. And you are my creator, Liam Destancio." I finished for him.

"So you choose to feed of humans." He concluded, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I didn't. Yes, my eyes are red, but I don't drink from humans. I have never tasted human blood in my entire vampire existence. I don't know why my eyes are red though." I said, holding my head high.

"I can't get in her head. It's like she is mirroring my powers and making me use them on myself." One of the boys said. His hair was white as snow.

"That's interesting. Let's get back to the house and talk there." My creator said.

"Fine with me. But first, I want to know what your power is." I said, pointing at Grayson.

"I can make you see your worst nightmare become true." He said with an ice cold expression.

I might be able to make it become true. When I copy a gift it turn 10 times stronger than for the people it belong to.

I nodded and all of us ran back to their house. Even the three wolf's.

The wolf's stopped before us and shifted back to their human forms.

When we got to the, we walked in and sat down in the living room. The wolf's soon walked in and joined us.

"So who is who?" I asked Liam.

"Well, you know that I am Liam Destancio and this is my mate, Kiana La Flitwick."

Kiana walked over to me and shook my hand.

"This is Simon Lightning and his mate, Helene Da Caprio."

Simon walked up to me and shook my hand. And yet again I felt a little shock.

Helene gave me a little hug and a smile. And the little shock.

"This is Sebastian Solarim and his mate, Malin Greengrass."

They both shook my hand and gave me a smile. I felt the shock from both of them.

"And this is Karelius Fishman and his mate, Sarah Red Honeydukes."

Karelius gave me a little handshake. I felt the shock again.

When I let go of his hand he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

My eyes turned violet because I was confused.

He locked at me in shock at my eyes, but shrugged it off.

Sarah skipped over me and wrapped me in a big hug. The shock came, yet again.

"And you already know who Grayson is. Then it's the wolf pack." Liam said.

"Violet DeLacour, the alpha in the pack."

Violet gave me a firm nod.

"Zoey Cattleya Newton, the beta in the pack."

Zoey gave me a smile and a little wave.

"And last, but not least, Livi Sofia Rae. The last pack member." Liam finished.

Livi walked over to me and gave me a short hug and a big smile.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Who of you got gifts and what are they?" I asked, curious about the new gifts I got. And of course, my eyes are now yellow.

"Well, you know that Grayson can show you your worst nightmare become true." Liam told me.

I nodded.

"Simon can copy every single movement of a person.

Helene can use magic, like spells and stuff.

Sebastian can erase your memory and make you a fake one.

Malin can make herself invisible and walk through thing.

Sarah is the smartest person on the earth and she can turn into a human if she wants to.

Karelius see parts of your past with one touch."

Now I understand why he looked at me with sadness in his eyes earlier. He must have seen what happened to my family.

"And Kiana and I don't have any powers." Liam finished.

"Do you have any powers?" Helene asked me.

"I can fly, control and manipulate the elements, turn vampires into humans, turn humans into vampires, I know if you are good or bad at will, change my appearance at will, talk every language in the world, is obviously a mirror and I'm a copycat." I said, my face plain from any emotion.

They just stared at me in shock.

"Ho-how do you know when you have copied a power?" Malin asked.

"I feel a little shock when I touch a vampire with a gift for the first time and that's how I know I have copied a gift. And the gift is 10 times stronger in me, than it is normally." I explained.

"But how can you be that powerful?" Grayson asked with venom in his voice.

"How do you think she can know that. We don't even know how and why we got our own powers. So don't act like a total dick towards her. She is just a child!" Malin said, standing in front of me, covering me from his sight.

"Okay everybody, just calm down." Kiana said, standing up.

"Do you want to stay with us? We got a room ready if you want to." Liam asked me.

"Why do you ask that little bitch if she want to stay with us?! She is probably nothing but trouble and danger to us!" Grayson yelled.

I knew my eyes were grey and black now and it made Grayson take a step back.

"How do you know that I will only be trouble and danger to you?! How?! Because unless YOU give me a reason to, I won't be trouble or danger to you. So shut the fuck up!" I growled at him.

Sarah skipped over to me and took a hold of my hand.

I saw bits of her past. It was horrible.

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~Sarah's past~~~~_

_It was the 25th of November, 1925. I was standing in a hospital room_.

_On the bed lay a woman that looked much like Sarah._

_She was giving birth to a baby._

_First now I understood the baby was Sarah._

_This was the day she was born._

_The scene changed and I_ _know_ _saw a 4 year old Sarah running down the halls in a house._

_"Mommy. Mommy look." 4 year old Sarah said. "Look at my dwawing."_

_The scene changed again and Sarah was now 10 years old._

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Sarah. Happy birthday to you." Her family sang, while Sarah blew out the candles._

_The scene changed yet again._

_Sarah was now at the age of 15. I have a feeling this was the day she was changed._

_She was walking around in the forest, barefoot, when a mountain lion jumped at her from behind._

_She screamed when the lion bit her shoulder, and she was bleeding heavily._

_Suddenly Karelius appeared and threw the mountain lion off her._

_He looked like he was deciding if he should let her die or get Liam to change._

_He lifted her up and ran away with her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Then it all became a blur.

When I got back to reality, everyone stared at me.

"D-did you say that Karelius can see parts of a person's past with one touch?" I stuttered, knowing my eyes were white.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Liam answered, curiosity in his voice.

I took an unneeded breath.

"I just saw parts of Sarah's past." I said, looking down in shame. I don't even know why.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and engulfed me in a hug.

I recognized the scent. It was Sarah.

"It isn't your fault that you saw what you saw. It's the same when it comes to Karelius.  It isn't his fault that he see parts of a person's past with one touch. I don't blame you for that." Sarah said, still with a smile on her lips.

I gave her a smile back.

I turned to Liam and grinned at him.

"Of course I want to stay with you. But I don't know how long I will stay with you. I like to travel the world you know." I told him, having one of my brother's signature smirks on my face.

He gave me a dazzling smile and Kiana walked over to me.

"You can decorate your room the way you want to. I'm going to show you to your room." Kiana grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stairs.

She showed me a room. That was completely empty and blank.

Kiana left me to decorate my room on my own.

I knew exactly how I wanted it.

~Time skip brought to you by Marcus twerking~

I looked around my now finished room. It had only taken a few hours to get it all set. I was proud at the result.

I even decorated my bathroom and closet a little.

 felt the well known burning feeling in the back of my throat.

I sped out of the house to feed.

I ended up with 3 deer and 1 puma.


	27. Chapter 15: A New Family? - Part One

1963

Phoenix POV

 

I had packed my things and was leaving again.

I was going back to America.

I had said my goodbyes, when Sarah stopped me before I walked out.

"This is a sign that shows that you are always welcome to return." Sarah said, handing me a ring with their coven crest on.

I looked grateful at Sarah and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you. I will always be grateful for you let me live with you." I said, before walking away.

I was on my way to Missouri.

"Du er alltid velkommen her." Liam said. (Norwegian- You are always welcome here)

I gave him my signature smirk before I flashed away.

~Time skip brought to you by Alec singing Anaconda~

1967  
Phoenix POV

I was on my way towards the place I was staying, when something crashed into me. I felt the little shock that told me I had copied a power.

The person fell with me and landed on top of me.

When I saw the persons face, I literally wanted to die on the spot.


	28. Chapter 16: A New Family? - Part Two

1967

Phoenix POV

The person on top of me was a boy and there was only a few centimeters between our lips.

"Get off me!" I said with a harsh tone.

"Sorry. I didn't see where I was running." The unknown boy said, helping me up.

"It's okay." I answered plainly.

I was brushing off my clothes when I heard other vampires arrive at the clearing.

When I looked up 11 vampires was standing there. 10 boys and 1 girl.

"Adrien! Are you okay? I've told Adrien that he need to be more careful when he is out running." The girl said, rushing over to me, examining if I was alright.

"I'm okay. He didn't hit me that hard." I said, grabbing her arms and bringing them to her side. I felt the little shock that I know too good.

She nodded and turned to glare at Adrien.

"Can I ask you something?" One of the boys said. He had blond hair.

Every boy had blond hair, except the man that looked like he was the oldest.

"You just did, but yeah. Ask away." I answered, picking leaves and sticks out of my hair.

"How can you have so many powers?"

When he asked me that, I froze.

I turned around slowly to face him.

"Excuse me?!" I said, putting on a shocked face. I knew my eyes turned orange.

"I asked: How can you have so many powers?" He repeated.

"And how many powers do she have, Michael?" Adrien asked him.

His name was obviously Michael.

"She can fly. Has a physical shield. Power to control and manipulate the elements. She can turn vampires into humans and humans into vampires. She knows if you are evil or good at your own will. She got the ability to change her appearance at will. If Sam tried to read her thoughts, she would mirror his power like a real mirror. She can talk every single language in the world. And she is a copycat. She copies your power with one touch." Michael said, with wide eyes.

The other got wider eyes with every single of my gifts.

I sped over to him and grabbed his hand, copying his gift.

"You know every ones gift with just being in the presence of a person.

You can control the weather at your will.

You can move things with your mind.

You can control people just by saying a command.

You can make things explode with just staring at it or with a hand move.

You can talk and control every single animal in the world.

You can talk to people in their mind and make sure that no one can listen to it.

You get visions of exactly what's going to happen. What you see can't be changed.

You can read everyone's thoughts, even the ones with mental shields.

You can control nature and move things when you play any kind of music.

You can freeze people in time at will or with a hand move.

And you actually don't have any powers."

While I was talking, I pointed to the person that got the power.

"We can go home to us and talk. Is that okay with you?" The grey haired man said.

"It's okay with her." The guy that could read minds said.

~Time skip brought to you by Emmett with make up on~

When we arrived at their house, we walked into their living room.

I gotta admit, it was pretty here.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"My name is Phoenix Liz Masen. Who are you?" I answered.

"I'm Isabella Mathea Rathbone Agreste. But call me Isabella, I will rip your head off." Bella stated.

"Sorry about that. She just have bad memories when it comes to her name. I'm Zack Antonio Krum Agreste, by the way." Zack told me. "This is my biological little brother, Jackson Lucifer Krum Agreste."

"I'm only younger by one year!" Jackson stated when he walked up and shake my hand. I know has his gift.

Zack realised that he should shake my hand too and did it. I felt the shock.

"This is Dominic Wulfric Quirell, Tyler Draconian Crouch Agreste and Edward de Montana Agreste. Around humans these three acts like triplets." Zack continued.

They all shook my hand. I felt the shock from all of them. Then I thought of something.

"de Montana? Is that your last name from when you was a human?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He answered.

"Do you by any chance have a sister named Carmen de Montana?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But she died a long time ago." Edward answered in a stone hard tone.

"She isn't dead! She is alive." I exclaimed.

"What?" He looked at me in shock.

"She was in the first coven I lived with. We were best friends. She told me so much about you. She only want to see you again." I told him, a sad smile reaching my lips when I thought about her. "I miss her of course. But I know that we will meet again. Maybe you can come with me then."

Suddenly I was engulfed in a big hug.

"Thank you. I thought she was dead. You have given me new hope." Edward muttered.

I hugged him back, before letting go of him.

"No problem. I just thought that siblings deserve to be together." I told him.

He gave me a flashing smile and walked over to where he was standing before.

"This is Emil Christopher Grey Agreste." Zack said, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Emil grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. I felt the little shock.

"Then it's Samuel Brian Granger Agreste and Michael Stefan Higurashi Agreste. Around humans they act like twins."

Samuel shook my hand and Michael gave me a nod and a smile. I got Samuel's power.

Before Zack could continue, my hand went to my head.

I started to hear voices, but I don't know where they came from.

Bella rushed over to me and looked over me, glaring at Samuel the whole time.

'What did that jerk do to her? I'm not letting him near her again!' Bella said.

"He didn't do anything to me, Bella." I said through gritted teeth.

They all gave me a strange look, except Michael.

"What?" I asked.

"Phoenix, dear, I didn't say that. I thought that." Bella said slow, my eyes widening with every word she said.

"Wait, didn't Michael say she can copy someone's gift with just a touch. Then she must have copied my gift when I shook her hand. She can now read everyone's thoughts." Samuel said.

"We can talk about that later. Now where was I?" Zack said. "Oh, this is Alexander Kol Mikaelson Agreste."

Alexander walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. It was really comforting. I knew he was my favourite out of all the guys already. Oh, and I felt the shock again.

"And you already know who Adrien is, but anyway. This is Adrien Orion Collins Agreste." Zack finished.

"And I'm Gabriel Fleamont Agreste, the coven leader in the Agreste coven." Gabriel told me, shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I told him back, a warm smile found its way to my lips.

"If you want to stay with us Samuel could teach you how to block the thoughts out and you could be a part of our family." Gabriel offered me.

"She wants to stay with us." Samuel told them for me.

"Wait here a second." Bella said, before flashing out of the room.

When she got back, she held a beautiful necklace in her hands. The little figure was the same as on her ring and the guys bracelets.

"Is that for me?" I asked, completely frozen in shock.

She nodded and helped me put it on.

"You are now a part of our family." She said, with a huge smile on her face, before wrapping me in a hug.

I knew this was where I was meant to be.

I finally had a family again.


	29. The Agrestes

**Isabella Mathea Rathbone Agreste**

 

Name: Isabella Mathea Rathbone Agreste

Age 27/247

Birthday: 15th of May, 1769

Zodiac sign: Taurus

Height: 169 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Weight: 39 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Cato Larronde Rathbone and Isabella Leonora Grant

Siblings: None

Powers: Kairókinesis

Occupation: Home School Teacher

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Hamburg, Germany

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill her: Ripping her head off and setting her on fire

 

Kairókinesis: 

User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas.

There are four main factors of Weather manipulation:

  * Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects.
  * Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations.
  * Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot.
  * Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog, etc.



 

**Zack Antonio Krum Agreste**

 

Name: Zack Antonio Krum Agreste

Age: 

25/185

Birthday: 21st of October, 1831

Zodiac sign: Libra

Height: 196 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Weight: 69 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Victor Antonio Krum and Anastasia Lucy Montgomery

Siblings: Jackson Lucifer Krum Agreste

Powers: Psychokinesis

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Moscow, Russia

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Psychokinesis: User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. 

 

**Jackson Lucifer Krum Agreste**

 

Name: 

Jackson Lucifer Krum Agreste

Age: 24/184

Birthday: 5th of November, 1832

Zodiac sign: Scorpio

Height: 185 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Weight: 68 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Victor Antonio Krum and Anastasia Lucy Montgomery

Siblings: Zack Antonio Krum Agreste

Powers: Encanto

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Moscow, Russia

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Encanto: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect.

 

**Tyler Draconian Crouch Agreste**

 

Name: Tyler Draconian Crouch Agreste

Age: 28/373 

Birthday: 29th of April, 1643

Zodiac sign: Taurus

Height: 179 cm

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Skin: Pale

Weight: 70 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Damien Draconian Crouch and Dolores Stirling

Siblings: Minnie Laila Crouch

Powers: Detonation

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Lyon, France

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Detonation: The user can cause an explosion in a variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation.

 

**Dominic Wulfric Quirell Agreste**

 

Name: Dominic Wulfric Quirell Agreste

Age: 26/539

Birthday: 7th of September, 1477

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Height: 156 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Skin: Pale

Weight: 62 kg

Blood type: AB

Parents: Don't remember

Siblings: Don't remember

Powers: Zookinesis

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Braga, Portugal

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Zookinesis: The user can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it.

 

**Edward de Montana Agreste**

 

Name: Edward de Montana Agreste

Age: 22/411

Birthday: 23rd of August, 1605

Zodiac sign: Leo

Height: 179 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Skin: Pale

Weight: 61 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Edwin de Montana and Lillith de Montana

Siblings: Carmen de Montana

Powers: Mental Surfing

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Burgas, Bulgaria

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Mental Surfing: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories;  _Telepathic Communication_ , which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another and  _Telepathic Perception_ , which is the ability to receive information from another mind.

 

**Emil Christopher Grey Agreste**

 

Name: Emil Christopher Grey Agreste

Age: 23/451

Birthday: 10th of December, 1565

Zodiac sign: Sagittarius

Height: 199 cm

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Weight: 82 kg

Blood type: AB

Parents: Laurent Felixstowe Grey and Sofia Laura Ashley Smith

Siblings: Axel Michelangelo Grey

Powers: Foresight

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Rethymno, Crete, Greece

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Foresight: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action.

 

**Samuel Brian Granger Agreste**

 

Name: Samuel Brian Granger Agreste

Age: 20/258

Birthday: 16th of June, 1758

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Height: 167 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 59 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Paul Francois Granger and Jean Marie Granger

Siblings: Hermione Jean Granger

Powers: Telerecieve

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Florence, Italy

Status: Immortal 

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Telereceive: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories.

 

**Michael Stefan Higurashi Agreste**

 

Name: Michael Stefan Higurashi Agreste

Age: 21/228

Birthday: 22nd of February, 1788

Zodiac sign: Pisces

Height: 185 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 71 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Shinichi Conan Higurashi and Ran Love Mori

Siblings: Kagome Higurashi

Powers: Ability Detection

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Osaka, Japan

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Ability Detection: User can sense the presence of supernatural powers and possibly gain detailed understanding about them, including their type, quality and intensity.

 

**Alexander Kol Mikaelson Agreste**

 

Name: Alexander Kol Mikaelson Agreste

Age: 19/280

Birthday: 15th of April, 1736

Zodiac sign: Aries

Height: 174 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Ocean Blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 45 kg

Blood type: A

Parents: Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Gilbert

Siblings: Rebecca Mikaelson

Powers:Enhanced Musicianship

Occupation: High School Students

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Göteborg, Sweden

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Enhanced Musicianship: The user(s) possess enhanced skills in musicianship. This could be in playing an instrument, singing, understanding notes, and cues, etc.

 

**Adrian Orion Collins Agreste**

 

Name: Adrien Orion Collins Agreste

Age: 18/149

Birthday: 24th of July, 1867

Zodiac sign: Leo

Height: 188 cm

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Ocean blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 70 kg

Blood type: O

Parents: Frank Collins and Allison DeLaurentis

Siblings: Shane Collins and Alyssa Collins

Powers: Chronoprohiberis

Occupation: High School Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Manchester, UK

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

Chronoprohiberis: User can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. If the user moves before this ability ceases, it would appear to everyone that the user teleported.

 

**Gabriel Fleamont Agreste**

 

Name: Gabriel Fleamont Agreste

Age: 43/965

Birthday: 26th of November, 1051

Zodiac sign: Sagittarius

Height: 190 cm

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Sky blue

Skin: Pale

Weight: 85 kg

Blood type: AB

Parents: Fleamont Santiago Agreste and Liona Belleville Shade

Wife: Adrianna Leya Rowling

Children: Celina Adrianna Agreste

Powers: None

Occupation: Doctor

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Wavre, Belgium

Status: Immortal

Things that can kill him: Ripping his head off and setting him on fire

 

 


	30. Chapter 17: Winter Wedding

1995

Phoenix POV

 

A couple of months ago Gabriel found his mate, Adrianna Leya Rowling.

She was really beautiful for a human and she had the warmest heart.

Today, in January, they are gonna marry each other.

I was so happy for both of them and tried to keep my eye color blue.

Gabriel told Adrianna our secret, but she didn't seem to mind. She still treated us the same way as always.

I was now helping her getting her dress on.

We currently lived in Florida. I needed to use my powers to turn the other's into humans and myself so we didn't started to sparkle.

I was going to use my powers to make it snow, but still keep it warm for the humans.

Bella did a good job when it came to decorating. She mostly ordered our brothers around, but still.

It ended up looking perfect.

I was already in my dress. 

Bella came in the door and rushed over to Adrianna and me. She was already in her dress.

She slid the ring that Adrianna was going to wear on her little finger and made me put the necklace around her neck.

And before you ask, no the ring is nothing special.

Bella and I heard and smelled Adrianna's father, long before he arrived at the room.

"I can't belive my little girl is getting married. And you look beautiful honey." Her father exclaimed.

"Come on Bells, let's give them some privacy." I told Bella.

We linked arms, said goodbye to Adrianna's father and walked out and over to our brothers.

We heard the bell that signalized that the wedding was going to start.

I sat in between Alex and Zack. Two of my favourite brothers.

The ceremony itself went by quickly.

When it was time for toasts, my brothers and sister was before me. They all had really good toasts.

When it was my turn, I walked up and sent the audience a flashing smile.

"I'm so happy for both Adrianna and my father. They deserve each other. I may not know much about love, but I know what they have is true and pure. And that's why I want to say: Adrianna, welcome to the family. And be careful around my brothers. They are some idiots." I earned myself some laughs at the last sentence.

When I walked of the stage, Adrianna walked over to me and gave me a motherly hug.

I returned it and made sure I didn't hold to hard.

After me, Gabriel went up on the stage and said a beautiful toast to his beautiful wife.

And now it was time for them dancing.

Alex went on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hello? Hi. My little sister and I have a special gift to the wedding couple. It's something we've been working on now a couple of weeks and we hope you like it." He said.

Alexander started to sing:

_Forever seems like a long time_   
_But nothing seems like a long time_   
_When I'm with you_

_I feel like I'm walking on water_   
_Since the day I asked your father_   
_To let go of his daughter_

_Gimme your blessing_   
_Sir_   
_I'll give her all that I've got_

_It doesn't seem like much_   
_But it sure feels like a lot_

_Let her take my heart and take my hand_   
_Take my heart and take my hand_   
_Take my heart_   
_Take my hand_   
_Again and again_   
_Right where we stand_

Then I took over:

_I've never really known what love is_   
_But whatever it is_   
_I feel it in your kiss_

_You waltzed in like_   
_Somebody planned it all_   
_I feel right where I belong_

_My knees are weak_   
_My heart is strong_

_So gimme your word_   
_And I'll give you_   
_All I've got_

_No we don't have much_   
_But it sure feels like a lot_

Now we sang together:

_Take my heart and take my hand_   
_Take my heart and take my hand_   
_Take my heart_   
_Take my hand_   
_Again and again_   
_Right where we stand_

_Take my heart and take my hand_   
_I'll be your lover and I'll be your friend_   
_Take my heart_   
_Take my hand_   
_Again and again_   
_Right where we stand_

_Ooh_

Phoenix:  _Too good to be true_

Alex:  _I wanna spend my life with you_  
 _Too good to be true_

Phoenix:  _Wanna spend my life with you_

Alex:  _Wanna spend my life with you_

When we finished the applause came like a storm and we looked at Adrianna and Gabriel at the same time, and saw Adrianna cry.

"That was beautiful!" Adrianna exclaimed, when we walked over to Gabriel and her.

"You made that to us?" Gabriel said, tears filling his eyes.

We nodded and gave them some warm smiles.

They wrapped us both in a hug.

We let the other guests talk to them and walked over to our siblings.

"So this is what you've been doing in Phoenix room everyday!" Jackson said.

"Yeah. We already gave them a gift, but we wanted to do something special. Something that we came up with and made our-self." I told them.

"You were amazing." Michael said, giving me a one armed hug.

"Guys, Adrianna and Gabriel are leaving for their honeymoon now!" Tyler yelled.

We all hurried over to where the car was standing and waved them away.

This was a perfect wedding.

And now the boys are gonna clean up after it.


	31. Adrianna Leya Rowling

**Adrianna Leya Rowling**

 

Name: Adrianna Leya Rowling

Age: 39/50

Birthday: 13th of August, 1966

Death day: 11th of September, 1995

Zodiac sign: Leo

Height: 160 cm

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan

Weight: 78 kg

Blood type: AB

Parents: Alexander Firenze Rowling and Star Jasmine Rowling

Husband: Gabriel Fleamont Agreste

Children: Celina Adrianna Agreste

Powers: None

Occupation: None

Home: Miami, Florida, USA

Birthplace: Miami, Florida, USA

Status: Mortal

Things that can kill her: Too many


	32. Chapter 18: Vacation

1995

Phoenix POV

 

We were all sitting in the living room, being bored.

My eyes were grey and all of the others just sat there, doing nothing.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"You think you could do that, Nix?" Sam asked me, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe. I can at least try." I answered.

"What? What is going on?" Adrien asked.

"Stay here. Don't leave." I told them, using Jack's power on them.

I teleported over the ocean, a place where no human could see me.

I focused on the elements and tried out my idea.

And it worked!

I teleported back into the living room and let everyone go.

"What did you do now, Nix?" Ty asked me.

"Wait and see. Just go and pack some clothes." I said.

"What kind of clothes?" Bella asked me.

"Summer clothes." I said simply.

Speeding into my own room. I packed a trunk of clothes and shifted. 

Oh, did I forgot to tell you that I had gotten myself some tattoos? Now you know it. Plus I could just make them disappear if I want to.

I lifted up my trunk and sped back down to the living room, where everyone was ready.

"Okay, now Bella hold my hand and grab one of the guys hands." I told her.

She listened and soon we were ready to go.

"Nix, where are we going?" Emil asked me.

"Surprise." I said, while my brother's famous smirk found its way to my lips.

I teleported us away without another word.

When everything got into focus again, we were standing on a beautiful island.

"Welcome to Isle Phoenix." I said, a huge grin on my lips.

"Isle Phoenix?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I made it myself. I thought while Adrianna and Gabriel is at their honeymoon on Isle Adrianna, why not go on an island our-self." I explained to them.

"Awesome idea!" Bella exclaimed.

~Time skip brought to you by Jane wrestling a crocodile~

It was now exactly one week since we got on the Isle.

We were gonna go home tomorrow.

Adrianna and Gabriel were still on their honeymoon. It would last two more weeks.

It was in the evening, I gathered my siblings in a room with a little stage on.

I walked up on the stage and they looked at me, waiting for me to do something.

"I have been working on a song a couple of days now and I hope you like it. Even though it's a little ironic." I told them with a smirk, keeping my mirror up. "It's called Love You Like A Vampire."

They let out a few sarcastic laughs at the title.

I started to sing:

_Call me the end of your world_   
_Call me your genocide_   
_'Cause I'm a venomous girl_   
_Just like a spider bite_

_I'm a relentless machine_   
_With no emergency break_   
_To stop me_

_I'll start by crawling inside_   
_Like a parasite_   
_You'll feel your heart skip a beat_   
_Just a couple times_

_You'll think that you've found the one_   
_But it's your mind coming undone_   
_Ripping slowly_

_Although_ _I'm beautiful_   
_Like a perfect dream_

_Inside my soul_   
_There's a murder scene_

_I'm a creature_   
_Who's up to no good_   
_I'll love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been fang-usin'_   
_Heart bruisin'_   
_It feels so good_   
_To love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been prey before_   
_Now I'm a predator_   
_And I'm cold inside..._   
_Like a vampire_

_He was an animal_   
_With such a mad disease_   
_They said to stay away_   
_But damn_   
_He wanted me_

_And that was the day_   
_That my blood became infected_   
_And I learned it was kill_   
_Or be killed again_

_Although I'm beautiful_   
_Like a perfect dream_

_Inside my soul_   
_There's a murder scene_

_I'm a creature_   
_Whose up to no good_   
_I'll love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been fang-usin'_   
_Heart bruisin'_   
_It feels so good_   
_To love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been prey before_   
_Now I'm a predator_   
_And I'm cold inside..._

_Like the freezer was left right open_   
_Frostbite crept into my veins_   
_Crippled by a life so tragic_   
_I can never love again_

_Run away 'cause I'm contagious_   
_You know that I can't control this_

_Instinct to feed_   
_The hunter in me_

_I'm a creature_   
_Who's up to no good_   
_I'll love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been fang-usin'_   
_Heart bruisin'_   
_It feels so good_   
_To love you like_   
_Love you like a vampire would_

_I've been prey before_   
_Now I'm predator_   
_And I'm cold inside_   
_Like a vampire_

_Vampire_

_Like a vampir_ e

The applause was like a storm.

Bella ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I don't understand how you can make so beautiful songs. How do you come up with the lyrics?" Edward exclaimed.

"Back when I was still a human, before the Spanish Influenza came to town, I used to write songs, play violin and play piano with my brother. I miss that." I told them. A sad smile appeared on my lips when I thought about my brother.

Bella gave me a one sided hug.

"But anyway, who wants dinner?" I said, my voice much happier now.

They all gave me a smile and the boys ran at human pace out to the kitchen.

Bella and I laughed at how childish they were, even though they had been alive for a long time.

"You can't eat before I come. I am the one that need to turn you into humans." I said in a teasing voice.

I heard all the boys whining.

Bella and I started to laugh.


	33. Chapter 19: The Hybrid

1995

Phoenix POV

 

It was a week since we got home from the vacation and a week left for the honeymoon.

I could now control everyone's power perfect. And they helped me control my shield and emotions.

My eyes only shift color if I feel extremely much of an emotion or if I want to.

But any way, if you don't remember what happened the last couple of chapters let me help you.

Gabriel married his mate, a lovely human named Adrianna Leya Rowling.

They had a perfect little wedding 3 weeks ago in our backyard.

We live in Florida right now.

I made snow fall down, but kept it warm for the humans.

Gabriel and Adrianna is currently on their honeymoon on Isle Adrianna.

I made an Isle that my siblings and I was on 1 week. Isle Phoenix.

We had agreed on changing Adrianna when they got back.

We couldn't risk that the Volturi found out about this.

We were all sitting in the living room, doing different things.

I was sitting on the couch next to the home phone, reading Romeo and Julie for the sixth time.

Suddenly the phone went off.

"I got it." I said, grabbing the phone and answering the call.

"Hello." I said.

"Phoenix, thank god it's you."

I heard the worried and relived voice that belonged to Adrianna.

She let out a relieved sigh.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay? Is Gabriel okay?" I blurted out starting to get a little worried here.

The others was now listening to the phone call, stopping doing their own things.

"Are you alone?" She asked me.

"No. Wait a minute." I sped to my room, locked the door and made it soundproof. "Okay now I'm alone. What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant." Adrianna said.

"How is that possible. Do you want me to come and get you now?" I said, not truly believing it.

"Yes please. And can you try to help Gabriel? I think he's in shock." She begged me.

"Of course." I promised.

~Time skip brought to you by Edward watching Markiplier~  
Phoenix POV

A couple of months later.

We were all worried about Adrianna. I mean, what would happen when it was time for the child to be born? Would she die?

1 month ago, we discovered that eating or drinking things humans did with a little blood in it, helped her.

Both Sam and I could hear the child.

It was glad that we took care for its mother and the baby itself.

We still don't know the gender.

And the baby already had taken a big liking to Bella and me.

"Gabriel! You have an excellent timing. Adrianna was just going to get me to find you, because she want to tell you the baby names she has thought of." Bella said. She only ever left Adrianna to feed.

Gabriel looked interested now.

"For a boy I was thinking Adam Gabriel Agreste. And for a girl, Celina Adrianna Agreste." Adrianna said.

I heard the child applaud a little in its head at Celina Adrianna Agreste.

"I think the baby is a girl. She just applauded in her head, when you said Celina Adrianna Agreste." I told them with a smile on my face.

That made them smile too.

"Isle Celina. It sounds perfect." Bella said.

I forgot to tell, I made an Isle the child would get. It's own little Kingdom to rule over.

It's not huge, but it's better than nothing.

Alex came into the room.

"Hey, where is everybody?" He asked.

"Zack is at the grocery shop, Adrien is at the bookstore and the rest is hunting." I told him.

He nodded in reply.

Suddenly Adrianna's back cracked in a strange position. Gabriel caught her before she hit the floor.

We sped to the little hospital room in the house.

"We need to get the baby out." Gabriel ordered, while Adrianna let out a piercing scream.

Bella used the scalpel to cut open Adrianna's stomach. There was a lot of blood.

I saw Bella's eyes turn black. It was a couple of days since she had fed.

Bella was about to attack, when Alex tackled her to the floor.

He dragged her out of the room and didn't come back. I totally understand that.

In the mean time, Gabriel had gotten the baby out.

He handed her to me, before turning back to Adrianna.

I walked to the bathroom and cleaned her up.

After she was clean, I dressed her and changed myself.

Then I lifted her up and walked out to the living room.

Everyone except Gabriel was in there.

"Guys, this is Celina. Celina this is you other siblings. Bella, Zack, Jackson, Tyler, Dominic, Edward, Emil, Samuel, Michael, Alexander and Adrien. And last there's me, Phoenix." I told the newborn little angel. I had a feeling she understood what I said.

"Can I hold her? I have control now." Bella said.

"Be careful with her head." I said, while handing Celina to Bella.

"Hello little one. I'm your oldest sister, Bella." Bella said, tickling Celina.

"I think I know her gift already." I told my siblings.

"What?" Dom asked.

"That she will always be happy and make other people around her happy." I said.

"You are right, Nix." Mica said.

"We need a nickname for her." Zack exclaimed.

"What about Lina?" I suggested.

"That's perfect." Bella beamed.

We all continued to hold Lina at shifts and talk.

Suddenly we hear Gabriel walk into the room.

He has cleaned himself for all the blood.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

I was the one holding Lina right now, so I walked over to him and handed her to him.

"Careful with her head." I say, before walking back to the couch.

"Aren't you a little angel. Daddy will always protect you, no matter what. And I know that your siblings will to, CeCe." He say, with a soft smile.

I felt tears of blood falling down my cheeks.

They stared at me in shock, because this was the first time they saw me cry blood.

Suddenly Emil and I got a vision.

There was people dressed in black.

It was a funeral.

We saw our family stand there crying, but the worst was Gabriel.

Then it hit us, that was Adrianna's funeral.

We got pulled out of the vision and shared a sad look with Sam.

He saw it too.

"What did you guys see?" Ty asked.

They both looked at me, begging me with their eyes to tell them.

"Well it wasn't something good." I started.

"I think we can take it." Ed said.

"It was a funeral. We were all there, crying. The worst was Gabriel." I continued. "We figured out that it was Adrianna's funeral. You were too late with the venom, Gabriel."

They all looked shocked and sad. But Gabriel looked heartbroken.

He just found out his mate wasn't going to survive.

He glanced down at Celina, before looking at us.

"I'm telling you this now. Protect my daughter with your lives. Please. She is all I have left from my mate and I know I couldn't handle it if she died too." He pleaded us. "Phoenix, Bella. Could you please go and prepare my mate for the funeral. I want her to look as if she was sleeping. I trust you two with this."

We both nodded, before speeding to the room.

We put a little bit of make up on her, fixed her hair and dressed her up a bit.

We cleaned up all the blood around her.

We both kissed her forehead, before we walked out of the room.

"It's done." Bella told Gabriel in a low voice.


	34. Celina Adrianna Agreste

**Celina Adrianna Agreste**

 

Name: Celina Adrianna Agreste

Age: 8/21

Birthday: 11th of September, 1995

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Height: 123 cm

Hair: light brown

Eyes: light blue

Skin: Fair

Weight: 28 kg

Blood type: Unknown

Parents: Gabriel Fleamont Agreste and Adrianna Leya Agreste

Siblings: None

Powers: Happiness induction

Occupation: Home Schooled Student

Home: Forks, Washington, USA

Birthplace: Miami, Florida, USA

Status: Immortal/mortal = 25% vampire and 75% human

Things that can kill her: Many


	35. Chapter 20: The Funeral

1996

Phoenix POV

 

It was the day of Adrianna's funeral.

We were all dressed in dark colors and walked out to our cars.

We drove in silent to the church.

I had turned us all human, so we could cry if we wanted too.

When we arrived at the church, we walked in and sat down on the first row.

I already felt silent tears fall silent down my cheeks.

It didn't take long for the ceremony to start.

Bella was holding a sleeping Lina.

We all cried when they walked in with the coffin.

It were all soon over and everyone who had been invited, apologized for our loss.

They just didn't know how high the pain we felt actually was.

It was the 2nd time I had lost a loving mother. It felt like my heart was ripped out.

I was gonna protect Lina with my life. She is all we have left from Adrianna.

When we got back, I sped up to my room, changed and sat in the window in my room.

I thought about all the happy memories I had with Adrianna. And I let the tears fell.


	36. Chapter 21: A Thousand Years

2015

Phoenix POV

 

Lina was now 20 years. She age much slower than a human.

She looked like she was around 7 years old.

We were now in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

I was sitting in the living room, reading the book Twilight for the 10th time.

I don't even know why. I didn't even like the main character, Isabella Marie Swan. She was a bitch.

I was almost done with the book, when I hear the sweet, innocent voice I know so well.

"Bird! There is something I want to ask you." Lina said, running into the room.

I put the book on the coffee table and caught Lina when she jumped at me.

"Yes? What do you want to know Lina?" I asked the little angel.

"Can you play something on the piano for me? Something you've written. Pretty please?" Lina asked, with puppy eyes. She know I can't say no to the puppy eyes.

"Fine. Come here." I said, standing up, guiding Lina over to the piano.

"Can you play now?" She asked.

"Of course. But first I need to tell you something."

She nodded her head.

"I have never played this for anyone before. It's a song I made with my birth brother, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. He was usually the one playing the piano and I sang. So sorry if it isn't perfect." I said, before facing the piano.

I sighed and started to play.

And started to sing:

_Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave_

_How can I love_   
_When I'm afraid to fall_   
_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_   
_Suddenly goes away somehow..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_   
_Thousand years..._   
_I'll love you for a_   
_Thousand more..._

_Time stand still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_   
_Take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come this..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_   
_Thousand years..._   
_I'll love you for a_   
_Thousand more..._

_All along I believed_   
_I would find you_   
_Time has brought_   
_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_   
_Thousand years..._   
_I'll love you for a_   
_Thousand more..._

I only played the piano right now, no singing.

I didn't even notice that my whole family listened to me now.

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_   
_Waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_   
_Thousand years..._   
_I'll love you for a_   
_Thousand more..._

_All along I believed_   
_I would find you_   
_Time has brought_   
_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_   
_Thousand years..._   
_I'll love you for a_   
_Thousand more..._

When I played the last tone it was all quiet, before everyone started to give me applause.

I looked up and noticed Gabriel and all of my siblings standing in the room.

If I was a human, I would be a tomato right now.

"That was beautiful, Bird." Lina exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said back, with a soft smile.

"You made that with your brother?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah. He used to sing the first verse, I sang the second verse and the rest we did together. I used to sit next to him when he played." I told them, smiling at the memory.

"I was actually gathering everyone to decide where we are going next time. That is not a long time to, but I want us to get everything ready." Gabriel said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"What about Forks, Washington?"

Everyone turned to me when I said that. Lina leaned on me and I wrapped an arm around her.

"I mean, there is raining almost everyday and a huge forest around. Just stay away from La Push and everything will be perfect." I explained.

"Why do we need to stay away from La Push?" Emil asked.

"That's the Indian reservation. Their legends tell people about shapeshifters and cold ones. That is the shapeshifters territory. So don't go there unless needed or as a human. Got it?" I told them.

They all nodded.

"I think Forks is a perfect place. Good thinking, Nix. We will leave in January 2016. So a couple of months." Gabriel told us.

Lina yawned.

"It is over someone's bedtime, huh. I can put her to bed today, Gabriel." I told him.

"That's fine, Nix." He smiled at me.

I lifted Lina up in my arms and walked up the stairs.

When we got to the bathroom she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and changed into her pj's.

When we were done in the bathroom,  I carried her over to her bed and wrapped her up.

"Bird, can you tell me about your mother?" A sleepily Lina asked me.

"Of course. She was the best mother I could ever wish for. She was kind and helpful. But also strict when she needed too. She loved me and my brother of all her heart and never wanted anything to harm us." I told her.

A sad smile on my face when I thought about my loving mother.

I was sad that Lina never got to meet her mother, but she looks at Bella as a mother figure. That is actually Bella's dream, to have a child.

"Can you sing my lullaby for me, please?" She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I can." I smiled at her, before starting to sing. 

_Lavender's blue_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Lavender's green_   
_When I am king_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_You shall be queen_

_Who told you so_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Who told you so?_   
_'Twas my own heart_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_That told me so_

_Call up your men_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Set them to work_   
_Some to the plough_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Some to the fork_

_Some to make hay_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Some to cut corn_   
_While you and I_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Keep ourselves_

_Lavender's green_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Lavender's blue_   
_If you love me_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_I will love you_

_Let the birds sing_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_And the lambs play_   
_We shall be safe_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Out of harms way_

_I love to dance_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_I love to sing_   
_When I am queen_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_You'll be my king_

_Who told me so_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_Who told me so?_   
_I told myself_   
_Dilly dilly_   
_I told me so_

When I was done, Lina was already sleeping.

I pecked her forehead and walked down to the others.

"Nix, if we go to Forks, we need a house. Could you make it for us? And make it invisible until it's time to move there?" Gabriel asked me.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll make everyone's room too. And the cars will be there an hour after we arrived." I told him.

"Perfect! Can you make it now?" Gabriel beamed at me.

I nodded and focused on the forest surrounding Forks.

Then I teleported myself there.


	37. Chapter 22: House Building

2015

Phoenix POV

 

When everything got clear again, I looked around myself.

I was standing in a beautiful meadow that would be perfect for a house. We would have a beautiful garden too.

I know exactly how the house is going to be. I got to work.

~Time skip brought to you by Jasper dressed up like a pirate~

I was finally done with the outside of the house.

Now the inside was left.

I had made the garage and swimming pool outside, but I needed to fix everything on the inside.

My family had agreed on always giving me the top floor in a house. I always made myself an own library and a small living room.

I made all the rooms the way I know my family like.

I know that Bella would love my closet. She is the one that loves to shop and she was starting to turn Lina into it as well.

I just know that my family will love this.


	38. Chapter 23: Happy New Year

2016

Phoenix POV

 

Today was the last day of 2015. It was New Years Eve.

Bella made a party, inviting humans over to celebrate this day.

My family always celebrated Christmas, New Year, Birthdays and Halloween.

We wanted to be as normal as possible for Lina.

I was nipping a glass of champagne in the living room now.

We made sure that there was no alcohol here, because Lina was also here.

She may be 20, but she still got the mind and body of an 8 year old.

"5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." The counting down was almost done.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

I saw Lina sitting on the couch, her head was almost in the pillows.

I walked over to her and lifted her up.

I saw Alex and told him I was going to put Lina to bed, with Ed's power.

You probably want to know why I never call him Eddie?

Well that's because I used to call my biological brother that.

I went up the stairs and washed of the make up on her face and changed her out of her dress and shoes.

I changed her into one of her pj's.

I carried her into her room, wrapping her up and singing her lullaby for her.

I made her walls soundproof one way.

We could hear her, but she couldn't hear us.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs, someone grabbed me and held me close to them.

The person started to kiss my neck.

By the scent I knew it was one of the humans that wanted to get me to lay with them. The guy that was holding me was named Josh.

Never going to happen buddy.

"Josh, can you please let go of me." I told him.

"I know you want this, baby." He muttered into my neck, holding me even closer.

I saw my siblings glaring at Josh, murdering him in their thoughts.

I was about to tell him to leave me alone, when he went over the line.

He grabbed my boobs.

My brothers were walking our way, ready to kill him.

I got away from him myself.

I kicked his little ding dong with the heel on my shoe.

He fell to the ground, holding his ding dong.

I kicked his face, before turning on my heel and walking away from him.

I gave my siblings my biological brother's famous smirk, before walking out of the house for air.

The party was soon over and I walked in again.

It looked like there has never been a party here.

My siblings was sitting on the furniture, waiting for me.

Gabriel was working late on the hospital today.

I walked over to the love seat and sat down next to Jack, who wrapped an arm around me in a big brother was. We really was like a real family.

"Awesome kick earlier, Nix." Ty said, lifting his hand for a high five.

I smacked his hand and let out a little laugh.

The others just chuckled at us.

We were soon going to leave this town.

We was going to leave on the 19th of January.

And my brothers and I was starting at Forks High School on the 20th of January.

Bella was going to home school Lina, like she always do.

Tomorrow, or today you could say, the 1st of January, I was going to take Lina with me to Isle Celina, while the others packed everything here.

It was going to get perfect in Forks, I just know it.


	39. Chapter 24: Stories

2016

Phoenix POV

 

"Hey guys, I thought of something." I spoke up.

"Yeah?" They all answered.

"You all know my story. But I don't know yours. Could you please tell me them?" I asked my siblings, sitting in the crook of Jack's arm.

"Why not." Dom said.

"Well, you know that I hate my first name and don't want anybody to call me by it." Bella started.

I nodded my head, remembering when I first met them that she threatened to rip of my head if I called her Isabella.

"Well, there's a reason for it.

I was born 15th of May, 1769. I was all my mother wished for. My father was happy, because my mother was happy. They named me after her.

But when I was 3 months old, my father found out that my mother had slept with another man.

He was furious.

He got a divorce with my mother and left.

My mother was a mess. That changed when I was 5 years old.

She started to drink, smoke and do drugs. It existed in in that time too, just a different, more dangerous kind. It was hard for a woman to get it. Nearly impossible.

She became a whole different person. She blamed me for that my father left us.

She treated me like a slave. And when she just needed to get some anger out, she used to hit me.

When I was 21, I was walking home from a friend one night, when my mother appeared in front of me on the street.

She was extremely drunk and angry. She nearly beat me to death.

It was in that state Gabriel found me. He saw that I wasn't going to survive, so he changed me.

A couple of years later I got my revenge.

She was home alone in the middle of the night, drinking.

I ripped of the door and sped in front of her.

She let out a scream when she recognized me. She thought I was dead.

I taunted her a little.

She was in her bedroom, repeating that it was all a nightmare, when I suddenly was standing there.

I told her it was her fault that happened to me and killed her. She deserved it.

So whenever someone call me Isabella, it brings up those memories." She told us.

I sped over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She had been through much more than me.

"I think it's our turn Jack." Zack said.

"Yeah. Zack was born on the 21th of October, 1831. I was born on the 5th of November, 1832.

When he was 7 and I was 6, our family got killed in a bear attack. It was a lot of them around our village.

We were raised by  an old, lovely couple in our village. We are from Russia actually.

And when I was 19 and Zack was 20, we decided to go hunt some animals for our village.

We didn't think that we would almost be killed by bears, but that happened.

Or we thought so.

It was actually nomads. They unintentionally changed us 1851.

We drank human blood for 50 years, before we met Bells.

She took us to Gabriel and the others, and we became a part of their coven.

We was the newest members, until you came around." Jack told me.

I sped over and sat next to him again. I gave him a smile and he returned it. He put his arm around me again.

"I guess it's my time then." Ty said.

"I was born on the 29th of April, 1643.

I was walking around the village at night on my way home, when this lady came up to me.

She was beautiful. I know I should be scared at her red eyes, but I wasn't. I was to distracted by her beauty.

I was living in a silent part of Paris back then.

She told me to come with her. And I did. That was stupid of me.

She walked down a dark alley and suddenly she had me up against the wall.

She gave me a seducing smile, before lower her head to my neck.

She licked my throat and found my pulse. She covered my mouth, before biting down on it.

I wanted to scream so much, because it burned.

She didn't plan on feeding from me, she planned on turning me into a vampire the whole time.

The last thing I remember, before blacking out is her fiery red hair.

I drank from humans 100 years, before I ran into Dom.

Like literally. The same way Adrien ran into Nix. After that I stayed with them." He told us, giving me a little smile.

I looked into his brain with Sam's gift and saw the red haired lady.

I recognized her immideatly and let out a gasp, getting the others attention.

"What is it Nix?" Ty asked.

"The woman that turned you. I've met her before. She was one of the nomads I met in 1926. She tried to attack Carmen, when Carmen glared at her mate." I told them.

Ty looked taken back, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He just nodded, getting himself together again.

They continued to tell me their stories the whole rest of the night, before I got Lina up for the little vacation we were going on.


	40. Meeting My Mate (Jasper Hale Love Story)

Hey guys. I'm sorry to tell you that this was the end of this story.

But don't worry, I'm working on the sequel called Meeting My Mate (Jasper Hale Love Story) based on Twilight.

I hope all of you will go and check it out so yeah.

Bye for now little bats.

**_~Phoenix_Cullen~_ **


End file.
